L'odyssée
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: L'ode des dix c. Que faire lorsque votre meilleur ami vous ravit votre bien le plus précieux ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Bon me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Petite précision. L'intrigue se passe pendant Shippuden sachant que c'est une partie que je n'ai jamais lu ou regardé... Donc forcément y'aura des erreurs. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Autre précision : j'adore les reviews ! ^^

Bon, ben bonne lecture alors !

Tisiphone-Edge.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La confession.**

D'un pas lent, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Naruto se dirigea vers Ichiraku. Il s'installa sur le comptoir et salua faiblement le patron. Celui-ci échangea un regard interrogateur avec sa fille avant de prendre la commande du jeune ninja.

« Shio Ramen, Ojii-san. »

L'homme acquiesça et se mit au boulot tout en lui jetant des regards de temps à autres.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort gamin, commença Teuchi. C'est l'entrainement qui te rend aussi molle ?

- On peut dire ça, murmura Naruto, les yeux dans le vague. »

Naruto soupira avant de s'écrouler sur la table. Il se sentait comme lorsqu'il était à l'Académie : seul. Incroyablement seul. Comme tous les ans, à cette même période de l'année.

« Tiens c'est prêt, gamin. »

Naruto se redressa et fixa de ses grands yeux bleus le bol bouillonnant qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier reflétait même le regard abattu de Naruto.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas là pour manger. Je voulais juste voir quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Une voix féminine. Naruto s'arracha de sa contemplation et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une jeune fille, inclinée devant le gérant du restaurant. Lorsqu'elle se redressa Naruto cligna des yeux sous la surprise.

- Ce n'est rien jeune fille, assura le vieil homme. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir une jeune fille aussi ravissante dans mon restaurant. »

La jeune personne sourit timidement avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh, eh bien, je te cherchais partout et Iruka-sensei m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici et je… »

Hinata se mit à parler de plus en plus doucement et Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Hinata était peut-être la seule fille du village à ne jamais finir ses phrases.

« Mais pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Ah, euh, je, je voulais, je… »

Naruto la détailla curieusement. Hinata était tellement timide. Elle bafouilla et se mit à tripoter ses doigts. Puis soudain, il la vit afficher une mine déterminée puis sortir une boite de sa poche et lui tendre.

« Joyeux anniversaire Naruto-kun ! »

Naruto se figea sur place. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée, c'est en mode automate qu'il attrapa la boite que lui tendait sa camarade. Et lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu, il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux lui ombrent ses yeux.

« Tu es déçu ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix Hinata. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle, le regard remplit de reconnaissance et de douceur. Hinata devint écrevisse.

« Merci Hinata. Tu – Naruto se pencha vers la boite pour attraper la chaine en argent qu'elle contenait – tu es vraiment la meilleure ! »

Il passa la chaine autour de son poignet et frissonna légèrement au contact du métal froid. Mais au moment où il en bloqua le fermoir, il se sentit remplit d'une force nouvelle. Fort, il se sentait beaucoup plus fort. Il leva des yeux confiant vers Hinata avant de redresser son bras et d'y claquer fermement sa main opposée.

« Je te promet de la porter avec fierté ! »

Hinata hocha doucement la tête, les joues carmin. Naruto sentit une bouffée d'air frais le remplir. La joie pétillante qui le caractérisait venait de refaire surface.

« Ojii-san ! Un bol pour mon amie !

- Et un deuxième bol pour la jeune fille ! S'exclama joyeusement le patron.»

Hinata essaya de protester mais Naruto lui fit comprendre qu'aucun refus ne serait toléré. Et aucune chance qu'il cède maintenant. Pas lorsque qu'un _« Je n'abandonne jamais »_ en lettre d'argent gravitait désormais autour de son poignet.

§…§

Allongé dans son lit, Naruto ne s'arrêtait plus de contempler son cadeau. Il l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures. Eclairé par les seuls rayons lunaires, le métal était lisse et d'une douceur unique en son genre. Bienveillant, discret, mais attachant.

A l'image d'Hinata.

Le cœur de Naruto résonna à cette pensée. Un écho se fit sentir au plus profond lui-même. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement vivant. Son moral était boosté à bloc. Demain il aurait une pêche d'enfer à son entrainement.

§…§

_Je t'aime, Naruto-kun. _

Les mots d'Hinata résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Ca l'avait complètement déboussolé.

_Je t'aime, Naruto-kun_.

La manière dont elle avait appuyé chaque mot, chaque syllabe. Cet accent de vérité pure qui pointait dans chacune de ces sonorités. Naruto se sentit perdu. Hinata ne se payait pas sa tête. Hinata n'était pas le genre de fille à ce payer sa tête. Non, définitivement pas ce genre de personne.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pensait chacun de ses mots, qu'elles les éprouvaient véritablement. Pour lui.

_Je t'aime, Naruto-kun_.

La sincérité qui s'était dégagée de ses yeux, de toute son âme… Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Naruto resta sans bouger, sans parler, sans répliquer. Il était juste resté là, comme un idiot du village, pendant qu'une des filles qu'il respectait le plus dans ce village lui ouvrait son cœur.

Hinata.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt enfuit. La jeune fille s'était retournée et l'avait planté face à une situation qui dépassait ses compétences, ses acquis et même son existence entière.

Il y avait une fille dans ce village qui était amoureuse de lui.

§…§

Il se figea, telle une statue de sel. Elle aussi. En le voyant. Face à face dans cette ruelle de Konoha, face à face avec ses sentiments.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. D'ordinaire il aurait salué la jeune fille avec enthousiasme, aurait pris de ses nouvelles et se serait ensuite précipité sur son lieu d'entrainement.

Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant c'était différent. Il savait quels sentiments habitaient le cœur de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'Hinata l'aimait.

Et ça le troublait.

Parce qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui, elle avait mis son âme à nu et lui n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments. Lui était dans la confusion totale.

« O-Ohayo Naruto-kun…

- Ah…Ohayo. »

Un long silence embarrassant entoura les deux jeunes. Naruto regardait en biais, ailleurs. Hinata s'était mise à tripoter ses doigts.

« Je, commença la jeune fille. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était hésitante. Puis un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux lavande et la jeune fille s'inclina avant de prendre la fuite. Naruto eut un mouvement pour la retenir. Mais sa raison l'arrêta.

Lui courir après, et ensuite ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, qu'il en aimait une autre. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Quelque chose en lui se disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, que dire à Hinata qu'il ne l'aimait pas serait lui mentir.

Mais lui dire pour autant qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'il partageait ses sentiments…ça aurait été un plus gros mensonge. Il appréciait la jeune fille mais de là à lui dire qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait ? Ca serait la tromper.

Que ressentait-il pour Hinata ? Que ressentait-il pour la jeune fille ?

« Ohé Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais planter ici ? »

Naruto se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. La jeune fille semblait concernée par son état et une leur d'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux verts prairie. Naruto s'en sentit heureux.

« Tout va bien Sakura-chan ! »

Et pour achever de convaincre sa coéquipière, il afficha la pose du mec cool. Mais la main droite tendue, il sentit la chaine en argent lui caresser le poignet et un rayon du soleil vint illuminer le métal, crispant le sourire de Naruto.

Il ramena son poignet vers lui et se mit à détailler la chaine. Doux, frais, profond. Comme Hinata. Ses billes bleues se teintèrent de confusion et son cœur se noya dans un sentiment subtil mais d'une puissance incroyable. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra

« Bon puisque tout va bien, on y va ? Kakashi-sensei doit nous attendre maintenant ! Même s'il est plus à parier qu'il sera encore en retard ! »

Naruto acquiesça. Sa gorge était tellement nouée que parler aurait alerté sa camarade. Durant le chemin restant, Naruto ne cessa de se poser la même question.

« Qu'est-ce que j'éprouve pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Hinata ? »

Une franche camaraderie ? Une pointe d'amitié ? Du respect ?

Un peu de tout ça en fait. Il la respectait. Profondément. Sa détermination, son envie de se dépasser, d'exister aux yeux des autres.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Hinata. Enfin, pas spécialement. Plus jeune, il la voyait comme une fille timide, un peu bizarre sur les bords mais très gentille. Pas le genre de fille avec lequel il aurait beaucoup de truc à dire.

La première fois qu'il l'avait véritablement remarqué, c'était à l'examen de chunin. C'est là qu'il remarqua pour la première fois la battante qui sommeillait en elle. Elle qui se battait pour devenir plus forte, pour être reconnue par son père, par son clan.

Elle aussi était traitée comme une paria. Peut-être pas par le village en entier, mais par son propre clan. Quel était le pire au fond ?

Hinata avait exacerbé son envie de se dépasser, de se surpasser. Il voulait devenir plus fort. Pour montrer au monde entier que les gens comme lui et Hinata, les 'ratés' pouvaient devenir forts. Hinata ressentait la même solitude, la même détresse et cette même envie de reconnaissance.

« Naruto, Sakura, vous êtes là ! »

Naruto leva les yeux vers son professeur. Kakashi était plongé dans sa lecture adulte, comme à son habitude.

« Mission de rang D ! Votre objectif sera de… »

Le cerveau de Naruto se déconnecta au moment où le rang de ma mission fut prononcé. Une mission de rang D ! Cultiver des patates ? Retrouver un chat fugueur déguisé en chien par sa maitresse ? Trouver une épouse potable à un notable pas potable ?

Hm…Les missions de rang D était d'un…

« Mais sensei, coupa Sakura, il n'y aurait pas une autre mission pour nous ? Cueillir des fleurs sans pollen pour satisfaire les lubies d'une gamine ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Les rangs de mission D était d'un…

« Ben Naruto n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre lui, pointa Kakashi.»

A l'évocation de son prénom, Naruto leva les yeux et découvrit deux pairs d'yeux le dévisageant curieusement.

« Ah ça ? Rit nerveusement le blondinet. Je, c'est parce que… »

Naruto s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas d'excuse. D'habitude, il ne cachait pas vraiment ses sentiments. Alors maintenant qu'il se frottait à cette habitude, normal que son équipe s'inquiète.

« Rentre chez toi Naruto, tu me parais trop fatigué.

- Mais non, je vais b…

- Rentre chez toi, coupa net Kakashi. Sakura et moi nous occuperons de cueillir ces fleurs sans pollen. Tu peux compter sur nous ! »

Sakura se frappa le front à l'évocation de sa mission ridicule tandis que Naruto hochait la tête et s'en allait.

« _Ne_, Kakashi-sensei, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Il ne semble pas vraiment dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de faire le point sur ses idées.

- J'espère que ça suffira.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais nous avons une chasse aux pâquerettes sans pollen qui nous attends ! Sourit Kakashi. »

Sakura se frappa à nouveau le front avant d'abdiquer et de suivre son professeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre. Pas mon préférée entre nous (et je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi...). Si quelqu'un saurait m'expliquer pourquoi ...^^ Sinon merci à ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ! Ça me donne la pêche pour continuer ! Bon je vous ennui pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Alors, à vos marques, prêt... Ah non ! Je dois encore répondre aux reviews ! ^^

**njoud** : Salut ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour ta review pour mon autre fic ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !

**missdark** : Salut ! Eh oui, me suis remise à l'écriture. Pour tout dire, j'avais commencé cette fic il y a très longtemps mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider à la publier. Concernant ta question, eh bien je pourrais y répondre, mais cela reviendrait à te raconter l'histoire... Alors autant que tu la lise non ? ^^

**EunAe** : Salut salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Si tu as l'impression de nager dans le flou... en bien tu vas y rester un bon bout de temps avec ma fic ! ^^Mais j'essaierais de poster régulièrement . Donc pas de souci à se faire de ce côté !

**Hinata78** : ...Hinata78 ! Oui ! Trop contente de te revoir ! * Tisiphone danse la danse de la joie* Oh Yeah ! ^^. J'espère que cette fic va te plaire autant que Promesse. Merci Merci pour tes reviews. Et j'en profite pour revenir sur ta dernière review de Promesse. Moi aussi j'ai adoré nos échanges et je suis ravie qu'avec cette nouvelle fic, on va pouvoir à nouveau discuter ^^. Par contre, je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt (je n'ai ni Facebook, ni Skype... ). J'avais pensé à te répondre sur mon profil, mais je savais pas si tu allais voir mon message... Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais quand même dû essayer... Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus que ça et te laisse lire la suite.

**Juju73** : Ouh j'ai failli te rater de près ... Sinon comme tu peux le voir, une suite à ma fic il y a ! J'espère que la suite de ma fic saura être digne de ton "sur bien" ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le camarade.**

Naruto s'était installé près de la rivière de Konoha, en aval de la cascade. En tailleur, le front plissé sous l'effort de la réflexion, Naruto se décida. Il retira ses vêtements et plongea dans la rivière. Quelques longueurs à contre courant dans une eau glacée ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, il entama son entrainement du combattant et se rapprocha de la cascade. Sa vue était brouillée par l'eau et le courant lui opposait une résistance intense. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne voulait plus avoir cette sensation d'être désarmé.

Il voulait devenir plus fort. S'il voulait retrouver Sasuke et devenir Hokage, il n'avait pas le choix : il devait devenir plus fort.

Sasuke…

Qu'est-ce que ferait ce type à sa place ? Comment aurait-il réagit si une fille se confessait à lui ? Naruto fronça les sourcils sous l'eau. Il savait très bien ce que ferait Sasuke : il enverrait paître la jeune fille aux roses et se focaliserait sur ses objectifs. Implacable, intransigeant.

Devait-il adopter un comportement similaire ? Devait-il réagir comme Sasuke pour espérer un jour pouvoir le rattraper ? La réponse à cette question s'imposa naturellement en lui :

Non.

Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas Uchiwa Sasuke. Il n'était pas comme Sasuke. Il ne voudrait en aucun cas blesser Hinata. Pas une fille aussi gentille qu'elle. Pas lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à lui avec autant de sincérité. Hinata, elle…

Naruto changea de cap et se dirigea vers la rive. Il échoua sur parterre de galet, légèrement essoufflé, les cheveux collés contre son front. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers ses vêtements avant de s'installer et de se prélasser sur le ban de galet.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à Hinata. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il a décidé de se faire confiance. La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il lui parlerait. Il serait honnête avec elle. Comme elle l'avait été avec lui.

§…§

« K-Konbawa, Naruto-kun.

- Ahh, répondit nerveusement Naruto en se grattant la tête. »

Hinata baissa les yeux et Naruto anticipa l'action suivante. Il lui attrapa la main pour stopper sa fuite avant de la lâcher précipitamment, rouge de gêne.

« J'aimerais te parler, Hinata. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avant d'acquiescer, les joues rougissantes.

« Mais j'aimerais qu'on soit dans un coin tranquille, poursuivit Naruto. »

La jeune Hyuga acquiesça, comprenant que discuter longuement dans une ruelle de Konoha en plein soir pouvait être bizarre.

« Où voudrais-tu discuter, Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto sursauta légèrement en entendant la brune.

« Euh, je sais pas trop en fait. Un endroit où on pourrait s'assoir et discuter sans être dérangé…

- Pourquoi pas le parc dans ces cas-là ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du monde à cette heure-ci dans un parc. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Vu son éducation, Hinata ne devait sûrement pas se douter que c'est à cette heure-ci que le parc devait être le plus occupé. Surtout dans les buissons d'après ce qu'il se disait…

« Euh non ! Plutôt sur mon lieu d'entrainement. Il doit sûrement y avoir des troncs d'arbres sur lesquels se poser, rit nerveusement Naruto. »

Hinata acquiesça, souriante. Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Elle semblait un peu inquiète. Comme si elle savait qu'il allait…

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les bois de Konoha. Naruto était en tête, suivit d'Hinata. Les deux semblaient dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point de rendez-vous, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

La lune éclairait la place et peu d'arbre lui barrait la vision. Naruto s'installa sur une bûche et Hinata s'installa à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable.

« La lune est vraiment très belle aujourd'hui, énonça calmement Hinata.

- Ahh.., se flétrit Naruto, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Mais j'ai toujours été davantage attirée par la lumière du soleil. Réchauffante, pleine d'espoir…Un peu comme toi, finit tristement Hinata. »

Naruto se tourna vers elle, étonné par ses paroles. Hinata fixait ses sandales, ses jambes se balançant en avant et en arrière. Elle était pensive et semblait parler plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Quand j'avais sept ans, mon père m'a envoyé à l'Académie Ninja parce que j'étais une cause perdue. J'étais trop faible pour devenir le chef du clan. J'y ai vraiment cru. Que j'étais née faible et que je n'y pouvais rien, que ma sœur allait devenir le prochain chef. Mon père ne m'accordait plus aucune attention. Je me suis sentie abandonnée, par tout le monde. Mon père ne me voyait plus. Je n'existais plus. Quelle était l'intérêt d'exister lorsque votre propre père vous renie ? J'étais tellement désespérée à cette époque. Je voulais juste être aimée. Mais ce rêve était devenu impensable. J'étais née 'raté'. »

Naruto cilla à ce mot. Raté, déchet, boulet…Il sentit ses poings se tordre d'eux-mêmes. Il ne comptait plus les fois où on lui avait dit, répété, rabâcher ces mots.

« Et puis je t'ai vue. Le monde entier semblait se moquer de toi, de ton discours insensé, mais toi tu persistais, tu persévérais. Tu t'étais dressé face à ton monde, face à ceux qui se moquaient de toi. Tu n'étais pas doué au lancé de kunaï. Six mois plus tard, tu y excellais. »

Hinata porta sa main sur sa poitrine, le regard brillant, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

« J'ai sentit mon cœur se remplir d'espoir, de cette chaleur rassurante, de ce 'Tout n'est pas perdu'. J'ai eu envie de persévérer à mon tour. Je voulais suivre tes traces, ton combat. »

Toujours fixée près de son cœur, la main d'Hinata se resserra, les yeux affichant un regard déterminé, la voix vibrante.

« Et si jamais je sentais que perdais à nouveau pieds, une simple vision de toi et je me sentais à nouveau remplit de cette même envie. Envie de me battre, envie de lutter, envie de ne pas abandonner. Je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse. Je voulais que mon père me voie. Je veux devenir plus forte. »

Naruto observa Hinata, un peu abasourdit. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'Hinata le voyait d'un aussi bon œil. Il se demandait même s'il était vraiment digne du piédestal qu'Hinata lui avait érigé.

« Et puis à force de t'observer tous les jours un peu plus, je me suis imprégnée de toi, de ta force, de ton courage. Et … »

La voix d'Hinata s'était fait peu à peu de plus en plus petite, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je voulais voir ton sourire encore et encore. »

Hinata avait maintenant les joues rouges feu et elle s'était mise à tripoter ses doigts. Nerveuse, elle lui lançait des regards discrets. Naruto comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il lui parle. Il leva les yeux vers la lune et pensa à son enfance. Il avait décidé d'être honnête avec Hinata.

« Tu sais Hinata, si j'étais aussi confiant à l'époque, c'était juste une image. Je ne savais pas du tout si j'allais réussir à devenir fort. Si je disais des trucs aussi insensés, comme devenir Hokage, c'était uniquement pour attirer l'attention. J'en avais marre d'être ignoré, alors je me disais qu'en disant n'importe quoi, en faisant n'importe quoi, ben j'allais finir par être enfin remarqué. On peut dire que ça a marché. J'étais passé d'ignoré à détesté. Mais quelque part, je préférais ça. Et pour être honnête, mon discours insensé n'est devenu un véritable rêve qu'au moment où je rencontrais Sasuke.

- Sasuke-san ? Demanda curieusement Hinata.

- Oui, Sasuke. C'est en voyant ses efforts pour devenir fort que je me suis dit que moi aussi je pourrais y arriver. Il se battait avec une telle hargne, tellement de volonté… ça m'a complètement changé. J'ai commencé à croire à mes idées, à mon envie d'être Hokage. Et cette idée est devenue mon rêve. Un de mes deux objectifs.

- Et quel est le deuxième, demanda gentiment Hinata.

- Ramener Sasuke. Par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. »

Hinata le dévisagea quelque instant avant d'acquiescer et porter à nouveau son regard devant elle.

« Je commence à comprendre maintenant, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Hein ?

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu t'efforces de vouloir retrouver Sasuke-san. Je comprends mieux votre amitié. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'investissais autant pour l'aider. Vous n'étiez devenu ami qu'après la répartition des équipes et vous n'aviez passé que six mois ensemble. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le sauver. »

Un long silence suivit les paroles d'Hinata, confrontant Naruto avec le problème initial : la confession d'Hinata.

« Hinata, tu sais, à propos de ce que tu m'as dit, je… »

Hinata hocha tristement la tête avant de sourire, le regard toujours aussi douloureux. Naruto s'en sentit très mal.

« Je comprends Naruto-kun. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, coupa brusquement mais légèrement Naruto. Je… »

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration pour faire le tri dans ses idées. Il ne devait pas se précipiter et blesser la jeune fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tourna sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Hinata. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'aime pas. Ce serait un mensonge. Parce que je t'apprécie réellement. C'est juste que …c'est juste que je ne te connais pas. »

Hinata lui lança un regard surpris. Puis il crut voir un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard lavande.

« Je t'ai toujours vu comme une fille réservée et super gentille que je croisais de temps à autres. Et puis j'ai aussi eu l'occasion de voir la battante que tu étais. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tu étais véritablement. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je te connais à peine. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'aime pas, parce que ce serait faux. Je… »

Naruto s'interrompit et observa la réaction d'Hinata. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point elle semblait calme et attentive à ce qu'il disait. Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience d'une chose. Si Hinata l'écoutait avec attention, lui ne l'avait pas toujours fait avec elle. Bien au contraire, il était vite distrait et passait à autre chose.

Combien de fois l'avait-il piétinée de la sorte ? Lui qui se plaignait qu'on ne lui accordait pas d'attention, combien de fois avait-il ignoré Hinata… ? Une profonde rancœur vis-à-vis de lui-même l'envahit et il se leva brusquement. Il était temps de réparer les choses.

« Hinata ! Hurla-t-il brusquement.

- O-Oui ? Sursauta la Hyuga.

- Je veux apprendre à te connaitre ! Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux t'écouter lorsque tu me parleras et je veux qu'on devienne amis ! »

Hinata lui sourit, le visage éclairée par la joie.

« Oui ! »

Naruto voulait apprendre à la connaître davantage. Connaître sa pensée, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui lui ferait plaisir, ses joies, ses souffrances. Il voulait être ami avec la jeune fille. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il voulait la connaitre. Parce qu'Hinata était une fille qui méritait d'être connue et reconnue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre tout feu tout chaud. Le chapitre IV devrait être plus passionnant (à mon sens en tout cas). J'attends vos remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) avec impatience. Bonne lecture !

**missydark** : Oui il y aura le point de vue de beaucoup d'autres personnages (Hinata, Kiba, Sakura...). D'ailleurs ce chapitre est centrée sur le point de vue d'Hinata (enfin quoique j'ai fais un mélange un peu bizarre un moment). Enfin bref, je te laisse lire la suite. En espérant que ça va pas te décevoir (même si je sens que tu vas préparer des tomates à la fin de ta lecture ^^).

**Hinata78** : Oh merci merci pour tes compliments T-T. *Sanglote de joie dans son coin*. Si mes fics peuvent égayer tes journées, j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère écrire encore beaucoup de fic pour pouvoir encore recevoir des reviews aussi gentille que les tiennes ! Pour ton adresse mail, si tu peux me l'envoyer par message privé, pourquoi pas. Si tu peux pas, alors ne m'envoie pas ton mail. Pas envie que tu t'attires des problèmes avec des mails d'inconnu. Et puis ça me forcera à pondre des nouvelles fics ^^. En tout cas merci merci de suivre ma fic !

**Hinatou** : Bon j'espère que l'arrivée de ce chapitre n'a pas été trop long pour toi ;-) Et ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^. Bonne lecture.

**Juju73** : Que dire si ce n'est :"Madame est servie" ;-). J'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster le prochain chapitre. Une semaine tout en plus.

**Guest** : Ouah que d'enthousiasme pour mon humble fic ! ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le changement.**

« Oï ! Hinataaa ! »

Hinata cligna des yeux et se retourna vers la tornade orange qui accourait vers elle. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

« Naruto-kun, souffla-t-elle.

- Ca te dirait de discuter autour d'un bon ramen ? J'ai un peu de temps devant moi avant de retourner à l'entrainement.

- Oui ! »

Le silence tomba au même moment. Hinata s'était murée dans le silence. Elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation et encore moins de quoi parler. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel bavard et encore moins avec Naruto. Plus une personne l'attirait, et plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même. De peur de paraitre ridicule, ou d'ennuyer l'autre. Elle voulait tellement lui plaire, mais ne savait pas du tout comment. Et maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiments, les silences embarrassés étaient encore plus fréquents. Avait-elle bien fait de se confesser au final ?

« Ohé Hinata ?

- Huh ?

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gomen, souffla dépitée Hinata. »

Naruto lui envoya un sourire étincelant. Il était devenu beaucoup plus attentif à elle et plus patient aussi. Et pourtant loin de la rendre heureuse, cette nouvelle attitude de Naruto la blessait. Elle avait l'impression de forcer le jeune homme à faire attention à elle. D'un geste machinal elle s'installa sur le comptoir et Naruto commanda deux plats avant de se tourner vers elle, les bras encore croisés.

« Alors… Commença-t-il.

- Alors ? Reprit Hinata.

- Eh bien parle-moi de toi !

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire.

- Bah ce que tu aimes faire, ta famille, n'importe quoi ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto. »

Hinata acquiesça timidement sous l'œil inquisiteur de Naruto.

« Eh bien, comme tu dois sans doute le savoir, je vis avec mon père, ma sœur, Hanabi, mon cousin et quelque autres membres du clan dans une grande demeure. Hmm… Ah ! Ma sœur est de 5 ans ma cadette, ce qui lui fait maintenant 11 ans.

- Et elle te ressemble ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Hinata. Elle a des cheveux beaucoup plus foncés que les miens et ses yeux tirent davantage vers le bleu. Et côté comportement, elle est beaucoup plus agressive que moi au combat. Quant il s'agit de se battre, Hanabi elle… C'était comme si elle ne vivait plus que pour se battre. Elle se relèvera toujours.

- Un peu comme moi alors, sourit Naruto.

- Un peu, mais c'est quand même différent. Je veux dire – Hinata hésita, semblant chercher ses mots – C'est comme si elle méprisait son propre corps. Peu importe le nombre de coup qu'elle pourrait recevoir, si corps ne se relèverait plus, alors elle pourrait presque vouloir l'abandonner. Si son corps ne peut plus lui être utile, alors…En fait, c'est assez dérangeant comme sensation…

- Est-elle forte ?

- Oui, beaucoup plus forte que moi. Elle adore se battre et s'entrainer avec père. Elle m'a avouée qu'elle trouvait cela relaxant et même divertissant.

- Elle est du genre à aimer se battre on dirait. Un peu sauvageonne alors ?

- Uniquement lorsqu'elle se bat. Sinon c'est une personne réservée et maitresse d'elle-même. Sauf curieusement quand elle est en présence de Kiba. Alors là elle se déchaine. Mais en même temps vu qu'il l'appelle la 'morveuse'… »

Hinata s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua que Naruto la regardait avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi bavarde en vrai… »

Hinata rougit et se mit à transpirer abondamment. Et Naruto comprit sa bêtise.

« Eh ! Mais c'est pas un reproche hein ! C'est juste un peu surprenant, mais on s'y habitue vite ! »

Hinata se tourna vers lui, presque bougon, avant d'éclater de rire, suivit de Naruto. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque le chef leur apporta leurs bols et les deux compères entamèrent leurs repas.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de banalités, de missions. Hinata aurait été incapable de retranscrire leur conversation mais elle en avait savouré chaque instant. Pour la première fois, elle avait pu discuter avec Naruto sans se mettre à rougir pour un rien ou bégayer.

Et ça, ça lui suffisait.

Pouvoir lui sourire, lui parler aussi librement. Sans gêne ou autre. Juste sa présence et son regard honnête, droit, sincère.

Elle aimait le reflet d'elle-même qu'elle voyait dans les azurs de Naruto. Elle existait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle existait pleinement dorénavant.

§…§

Depuis quelque temps Naruto passait le plus clair de son temps avec Hinata. Et il adorait ça. Dès qu'il finissait son entrainement, il fonçait la retrouver. Pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, même un léger instant.

Au-delà de sa timidité, Hinata était une fille bourrée d'humour. La plupart du temps ses blagues tombaient à plats et c'est justement ce qui était drôle. Naruto adorait se moquer d'elle dans ces cas-là. Et Hinata, vexée, partait toujours devant lui. Et lui, lui courrait après pour s'excuser. Le visage bougon, mais presque conciliant, Hinata finissait toujours par éclater de rire avec lui.

Naruto se surprenait à adorer la voir rire. Les joues rougies sous l'effort, les yeux larmoyants, Hinata ne ressemblait plus du tout à une jeune fille austère à l'éducation soignée. Ce n'était plus qu'une jeune fille libérée de ses entraves et qui profitait de la vie. Une fille plus accessible.

Dans ces moments-là, Naruto avait vraiment l'impression de nager sur la même vague qu'Hinata, d'être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu la même enfance, ils n'avaient sûrement pas reçu la même éducation (d'autant plus que lui n'a pas vraiment reçu d'éducation), mais lorsqu'il riait avec elle, il avait l'impression que la personne qui partageait le plus en commun avec lui, c'était elle.

Lorsqu'elle riait avec lui, Naruto avait cette impression qu'une personne entrait dans son univers solitaire, une personne venait combler sa solitude.

Et puis elle avait aussi des habitudes très curieuses qui le laissaient perplexe. Comme sa manie de toujours s'arrêter devant un point d'eau et le saluer. Si au début il trouvait ça bizarre, maintenant ça lui apparaissait presqu'attachant.

Ou sinon sa fâcheuse tendance à se retrouver ligotée par des enfants de l'Académie. Naruto était toujours en train de la retrouver complètement bâillonné, le regard hagard, pendant que les petits faisaient une ronde autour d'elle.

Depuis que Naruto leurs avait présenté Hinata, les plus jeunes ninjas de l'Académie (des jeune amis de Konohamaru) s'amusaient avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

_« Tu dois apprendre à dire non Hinata ! Lui reprochait-il tout le temps. » _

Et elle de répondre :

_« Mais ce ne sont que des enfants, Naruto-kun. Ils s'amusent, voilà tout. » _

Elle aimait bien plaisanter et même jouer au ninja avec lui. Hinata lui avait avoué qu'elle trouvait ce jeu spécial mais amusant quand même.

_« Tu n'as jamais joué à ça petite ?_

_- Pas vraiment. _Avait-elle sourit._ On peut dire que je manquais d'imagination. _Un sourire un peu triste.

_- Dans ces cas-là, je vais t'apprendre ! »_

Elle avait appris, elle avait rêvé.

Avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul à lui apprendre des trucs. Lui aussi apprenait d'elle. Notamment la cuisine. Et le ménage par la même occasion.

Hinata cuisinait divinement bien, et Naruto se régalait à chaque fois. Elle lui avait aussi appris à reconnaitre certaines plantes et leurs propriétés médicinales. Il savait désormais que l'écorce de saule pouvait soigner ses migraines.

« Naruto-nii chan ! »

Naruto se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Moegi. Du haut de ses 12 ans, le fillette avait bien poussé et portait maintenant le bandeau caractéristique des vrais ninjas.

« Yo, Moegi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu voudrais bien m'entrainer ?

- Ben je suis assez pressé et…

- S'il te plait, murmura dépitée la jeune fille. Je suis pas très forte au lancer de kunaï et tout le monde se moque de moi.

- D'accord, concéda Naruto. Mais seulement quelque minute. Je dois rejoindre Hinata après. »

§…§

Naruto s'approcha à pas de velours d'Hinata. Il avait subitement eu envie d'effrayer la jeune fille. Elle lui tournait le dos et Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche pour lui hurler dans les oreilles.

« Je sais que tu es là Naruto-kun. J'ai des yeux derrière la tête, je te rappelle.

- Pouah ! Relâcha Naruto. »

Hinata se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était radieuse, et Naruto se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il reprit vite ses esprits et attrapa la main de la jeune fille.

« Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose de drôle. »

Hinata n'opposa pas de résistance et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant les bains publics et Naruto vit avec satisfaction un groupe de vieille femme entrer dans l'établissement.

« Ano, Naruto-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda timidement Hinata.

- Du repérage, souffla Naruto sans quitter des yeux l'établissement. Maintenant ne reste plus qu'à trouver le pigeon !

- Un pigeon ? »

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'entraina vers un autre quartier de Konoha. Main dans la main, Naruto s'arrêta devant une maison avant de s'exclamer.

« C'est bon, on a notre pigeon ! »

Naruto glissa quelque chose sous le pas de la porte. Hinata le détailla curieusement avant de lire le nom inscrit sur la boite aux lettres.

_Qui est donc ce Ebisu ? _Se demanda-t-elle_. _Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question que Naruto l'entrainait à nouveau par la main. Ils arrivèrent devant un lieu désert où seul était planté un grand arbre.

Ni une ni deux, Naruto grimpa dans l'arbre et invita la jeune fille à faire de même. Hinata le rejoignit et réalisa qu'ils avaient vu sur l'entrée du bain. Hinata jeta un regard interrogateur à Naruto.

« Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, souffla Naruto. Regarde attentivement. Un homme va se pointer ici.

- Ebisu-san ? Demanda Hinata. »

Naruto se tourna vers elle, un peu étonné, avant de sourire à pleine dent et confirmer. Hinata elle, se tourna ensuite vers l'établissement et observa. Et comme l'avait prédit Naruto, un homme aux allures louches se présenta devant l'établissement. Enfin, **devant** c'était peu dire, il s'était furtivement glisser sur le bord de l'établissement et observait maintenant par un trou dans la palissade l'intérieur des locaux.

« 5…4…3…2…1 … »

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre et une quantité phénoménale de vieille femme sortirent en trombe des bains, des casseroles sortie d'on ne sait où à la main, et courant derrière le voyeur qu'elles avaient surpris.

Le fameux Ebisu, complètement choqué, se mit tout de même à courir comme un dératé pour sauver sa peau. Et l'homme poussait des cris tellement peu virils qu'Hinata explosa de rire. Son rire s'intensifia lorsque l'homme esquiva de justesse une casserole en poussant un cri suraiguë.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata faillit tomber à la renverse tellement elle avait rit. Naruto la rattrapa et Hinata, accrochée à lui, continua de rire silencieusement. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

Retrouvant enfin son calme et son sérieux, Hinata réalisa soudain la position dans laquelle elle était : blottit dans les bras du blond. Blond qui était bizarrement raide comme un piquet. Hinata releva la tête vers lui. Naruto avait une mine grave et la regardait, complètement perdu.

Et ce fut elle qui fut complètement perdue lorsqu'un contact inhabituel se fit sentir sur ses lèvres. Picotement, pulsations inconnues, Hinata se laissa entrainer par la sensation vertigineuse et le manque d'oxygène qui s'en suivit.

Lorsque les sensations si agréables quittèrent son corps, Hinata reçut un souffle encore plus plaisant encore lorsque Naruto la tint par les épaules et lui dit, un peu dépité.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Hinata. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tout feu tout flamme rien que pour vous. N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises), d'autant plus que l'histoire va suivre un cour différent... M'enfin je vous laisse voir ça par vous même !

**missydark** : Oh tu as aimé ? Je suis rassurée ! Moi qui me préparais à creuser ma tombe ^^. Oui, c'est vrai que le chapitre était un peu court. Celui là aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le prochain sera plus long.

**Juju73** : Tu en veux encore ? La table de madame est avancée ! ;-) Merci pour les compliments; j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas décevoir tes espérances !

** Maxine3482** : Oh ho, que vois-je ? une fan d'Hinata ? Alors on est deux ^^ Ce chapitre diffère des précédents, mais j'espère que tu vas quand même l'aimer... :-)

**Hinata78** : T'as review m'a fait tellement plaisir que s'en était indécent ! ;-) Moi, ton auteur-chouchou ?... *pleure de joie dans son coin*. Je t'adore !

** Hinatou** : Oh merci merci merci ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait fais autant d'effet. J'espère que la suite ne va pas jeter un froid...

**Chestercat** : Oh mais quel joli chat ... Et il demande la suite ? Mais comment résister à un tel regard mignon tout plein... Allez, va, tiens la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le cauchemar**

C'est un frisson glacé qui la réveilla. Hinata voulut se redresser mais abandonna face à la résistance de plomb de tous ses membres. Elle ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et battit des cils pour clarifier sa vision. Il faisait encore sombre.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour me lever. »

Elle se mit à prier Morphée pour qu'il revienne la chercher mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle nota un détail étrange. Le plafond, il semblait anormalement haut. Plus que d'ordinaire. Et puis la lampe, elle n'arrivait pas à la voir.

Hinata plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la lampe à travers l'obscurité, mais c'était peine perdue. La lampe n'était pas là. Hinata se redressa brusquement et observa les alentours.

C'est là qu'elle comprit.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Et la forte odeur d'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce lui indiqua également qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans une chambre. Hinata eut un haut le cœur.

Un cachot.

Elle était dans un cachot.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement mais prit sur elle-même pour ne pas hurler. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Elle était une kunoichi après tout. Elle ferma les yeux pour se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout de où est-ce qu'elle était. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était de cette mission.

Des moines du temple d'Oryse leur avaient demandé de veiller au bon déroulement de leur rite sacré. Une histoire de conflit avec le temple d'Origa. Hinata essaya de se masser le front pour savoir ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette mission.

Des ninjas avaient aussi été engagés par le temple rival. Hinata a dû cacher l'urne sacrée en lieu sûr. Les moines lui avaient indiqué un passage secret et elle…

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Hinata leva lentement les yeux. Derrière les barreaux se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blancs broussailleux attachés en catogan. L'inconnu lui semblait familier.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Hinata ? »

Hinata ne répondit rien. Parce qu'elle n'avait d'une part rien à lui dire, d'autre part parce que l'homme semblait se moquer d'elle. Et surtout…

« Tu te demandes sûrement ce que tu fais ici ? »

… il semblait la connaitre. **Personnellement**. Il venait tout de même de l'appeler par son prénom. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Et pourtant Hinata ne voyait pas du tout qui il était.

« Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question. »

Si cet homme venait de son passé, c'est qu'il n'a rien à avoir avec l'urne sacrée et le conflit entre les temples d'Oryse et d'Origa. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

« Tu es bien silencieuse. Tu es entrain de réfléchir à un moyen de t'échapper ? »

…Cet homme voulait les secrets du Byakugan. C'est l'unique explication possible à sa situation actuelle.

« A _**moins**_ que tu ne te demandes comment tu as _**atterrit**_ ici ? »

Hinata releva lentement les yeux vers l'homme. Ces derniers mots, il les avait prononcées avec un accent particulier. Comme si elle était arrivée ici d'une manière peu commune.

« Dis moi, chère Hinata, te souviens-tu de moi ? »

Est-ce qu'elle le devait ? Devait-elle connaitre cet homme au regard pernicieux.

« À en croire ton regard perdu, la réponse est non.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Hinata.

- Oh mais tu parles ? J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant qu'on t'avait coupée la langue. Ce qui aurait été assez problématique. Il faut que tu sois en bonne santé Hinata.

- Suis-je un otage ? C'est une rançon que vous voulez ?

- Un otage ? Hm…je dirais plutôt un hôte.

- Un hôte ? Sursauta Hinata.

- Vois-tu chère Hinata, nos chemins se sont déjà croisés par le passé et à l'époque je t'avais déjà remarqué. On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de très jolis yeux ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Hinata, presqu'agressive.

- Patience, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon histoire. Car vois-tu à l'époque, ça doit maintenant faire quatre ans, mon maitre m'avait demandé de lui trouver un nouvel hôte. Pour être plus précis, un nouveau corps.

- Quatre ans … L'examen Chunin…murmura Hinata les yeux écarquillés.

- A l'époque, quelque personne avait attiré mon attention. Et j'avais proposé leurs noms à mon maître. Tu en faisais parti. Mais lui avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur le Sharingan.

- Sasuke-san.

- Je t'avouerais que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon maitre avait fait une telle fixation sur lui. Sasuke-kun était certes fort mais son œil…Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par le Sharigan. A mes yeux, ça a toujours été un œil incomplet, puissant certes, mais au contre coup mortel. Le Byakugan, lui, par contre… »

Hinata retint son souffle dans sa poitrine. C'était bien le Byakugan que ce psychopathe avait en ligne de mire, un œil qui était utilisable à l'infini et ne préjudiciait pas son possesseur.

« Le Byakugan est un œil bien plus attrayant pour un ninja médical comme moi. Pas de contrepartie ou sacrifice à son utilisation et d'une efficacité redoutable lorsque combiné à un jutsu médical. Et déjà à l'époque je trouvais ça vraiment dommage de laisser filer un tel cadeau. Tu étais à porter de main, m'invitant presque à te prendre ton œil. Mais mon maitre avait déjà fait son choix. Et c'était Sasuke-kun. »

Hinata vit l'homme serrer les poings et la mâchoire, le regard foudroyant derrière ses lunettes.

« Mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me résoudre à laisser partir le Byakugan. Ca aurait été un véritable gâchis. Alors lorsque l'occasion de t'approcher s'est présentée, je l'ai saisie. »

L'homme s'accroupit à cet instant à sa hauteur et se mit à sourire derrière ses lunettes.

« Vois-tu Hinata, ce jour-là je t'ai apposé un sceau assez particulier. Un sceau qui ne fonctionne que sur les personnes particulièrement faible. Les mourants pour tout dire. Et tu étais mourante à cet instant. »

Hinata porta sa main sur sa poitrine, comme un réflexe.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Oui, c'était bien ce jour-là, dans les gradins. Tu étais entrain d'agoniser et personne ne le voyait. Ton ami avait juste cru à un malaise et le reste du monde était fixé sur le combat de ton cousin et de Naruto-kun.

- Un sceau ?

- Un sceau de soin. Je t'ai soigné. Je dirais même plus, je t'ai sauvée la vie. Mais un sceau d'une telle puissance nécessite forcément contrepartie. Et là est la subtilité. En échange de ta vie, tu as scellé un pacte avec moi. Tu t'es mise à mon service, sans même le savoir. Je pouvais t'appeler n'importe où, n'importe quand, pour n'importe quelles raisons. Et ce jour est arrivé.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Hinata.

- Je t'ai appelée et tu es venue j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu as accourue. Comme une gentille fille bien obéissante. »

Alors elle était venue d'elle-même ici. C'est son propre corps qui l'avait trahie. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Faible, elle était tellement faible.

« J'ai toujours su que tu pourrais m'être utile un jour, Hinata. Je ne savais juste pas encore ni quand ni comment. Mais je le savais. Et j'ai fais de toi un de mes atouts cachés. »

La grille s'ouvrit soudainement et l'homme entra dans la cellule. Il se mit face à elle avant de la forcer à le regarder.

« C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé expérimenter personnellement la puissance du Byakugan. Mais soit, comme Orochimaru-sama est plus dans le besoin que moi, qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et la planta dans l'épaule d'Hinata. Les paupières d'Hinata se fermèrent d'elle-même.

_« Adieu, Hyuga Hinata. » _

§…§

« Shino, on est encore loin ? »

Le ninja collectionneur d'insecte se tourna vers lui, le visage inexpressif, puis lui répondit.

« Pas très loin. Je dirais à deux-trois heures à vol d'oiseau. »

Naruto acquiesça d'un air compréhensif avant de se focaliser sur les branchages qui obstruaient son chemin. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'Hinata avait disparu, en pleine mission de routine dans le pays des Sources Chaudes.

Un jour après la signalisation de sa disparition, un escadron de sauvetage avait été mis en place et Naruto avait demandé à l'intégrer. Tsunade ne s'y opposa pas et Naruto et Sakura rejoignirent Kiba et Shino dans le dernier lieu où Hinata avait été aperçu. Pays des Sources Chaudes temple d'Oryse.

Si au départ Naruto s'était inquiété de la disparition d'Hinata, ses peurs s'était envoler lorsqu'il retrouva Kiba et Shino. Ce dernier, après avoir recouvré ses forces, avait activé l'un des insectes mouchards qu'il avait pris l'habitude de poser sur ses coéquipiers et qui lui permettaient de repérer la position exacte ses coéquipiers en cas de dispersion.

Et celui qui avait été posé sur la veste d'Hinata amena l'escadron de sauvetage devant un paysage verdoyant, baigné de vastes cultures et de rizières à profusion.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond se retourna vers la rose. Celle-ci venait de s'arrêter, le regard braqué face à elle. Elle désigna du doigt un écriteau sur lequel Naruto vit un symbole qui le désenchanta rapidement.

Une note de musique.

Le pays du Son.

« Nous ne pouvons pas avancer plus loin, poursuivit la ninja médicale. Ce pays ne fait partie d'aucune alliance de Konoha. Et en tant que représentant de la puissance militaire de Konoha, on se risquerait à déclencher un conflit si on pénètre ici sans autorisation.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Kiba. Mais on ne peut pas laisser Hinata ici. Et l'insecte pisteur de Shino ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. »

La faille des mouchards de Shino : ils ne pouvaient pas survivre plus de trois jours sans le chakra de leur hôte. Un miracle que celui posé sur Hinata soit encore en vie.

« Argh ! »

Shino venait brusquement de se tordre en deux, prit de violentes douleurs.

« Shino ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Kiba.

- Le signal, répondit lentement l'entomologiste. Il devient de plus en plus flou. Mais Hinata n'est plus très loin. Je le sens. Elle est dans ce pays.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Jura Kiba. On ne peut pas avancer plus loin sans autorisation.

- Alors ne reste plus qu'à aller la chercher ! Répondit Sakura d'une voix déterminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase que Sakura se mordait déjà le pouce et formait une succession de signe avec sa main : technique de l'invocation. Quelque minute plus tard, une petite limace apparut devant le ninja médical. Sakura lui murmura quelque chose et la limace disparut instantanément.

« C'est bon, assura Sakura. Je viens de prévenir Tsunade-sama de notre situation. On peut maintenant commencer les négociations avec le gouverneur du Pays du Son pour continuer nos recherches.

- On te laisse la parlotte, répondit Kiba. La diplomatie c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, soupira Sakura. Mais soit, ce sera moi ou Shino alors. »

Naruto sentit le regard de Sakura se poser sur lui. Un regard intrigué, presque surpris. Et il comprit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le commencement des opérations. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le Naruto qu'elle connaissait était du genre à foncer, à réfléchir après avoir agit. Naruto baissa les yeux. Il ignora les regards attentifs de Sakura et emboita le pas à Shino.

_«Attends-moi Hinata. Je promets de te retrouver. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour ! Le voici le voilà, le chapitre V de ma merveilleuse (?) fic ! Chapitre plus long que les précédents. Mais ne vous y habituez pas, ce ne sera pas toujours aussi long ^^.

** Hinata78** : Eh ouais, après les petits moments de tendresse, place à l'action ! J'espère que ton enthousiasme ne va pas s'écrouler comme un soufflet raté (parce que sinon c'est mon petit coeur d'artichaut qui s'écroulerait comme une soufflet raté^^).

**NaruSasu-SuN** : Oh que de questions, très cher(e) ! Sasuke-Hinata one sied love ? Je te laisse le voir dans mes prochains chapitres. La réponse d'Hinata à Naruto ? Je te laisse vois ça dans ce chapitre ^^. Quant au couple final... Bah attendons le final pour le savoir ;-) ...Ouh je sens des ondes maléfiques émaner de ta personne *Tisiphone va se planquer* ^^. Et Kabuto...si tu savais combien il va poser problème ce cafard !

**Juju73** : Oh pauvre Naruto. Il va se faire devancer pour une fois et c'est pas lui qui va casser la tête au bigleux ;-)

**Hinatou** : Très bon chapitre ? Merci T-T. L'apparition de Sasuke ? Bah tiens, c'est maintenant alors fonce ma belle !

Et un merci à ceux qui me suivent ou m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La croisée**.

Contrairement aux croyances populaires, le pays du Son était une terre fertile et abondante. Des champs de culture s'étendaient à perte de vue et l'eau irriguait naturellement l'intégralité du pays.

Un lieu qui inspirait, respirait la vie.

Anciennement appelé Pays du Riz, il s'agissait à l'origine d'une nation dépourvue de puissance militaire et dirigée par le seigneur Kazukishiro. Jusqu'à ce qu'une langue de vipère répondant au doux nom d'Orochimaru persuade le daimyo de renommer le pays et de lui conférer une force militaire.

Le Village caché du Son vit le jour. La nation du Son fut autorisée à participer à l'examen Chunin. Et Orochimaru de voir Sasuke.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas ressasser le passé. L'examen Chunin, c'était il y a quatre ans. Depuis le monde avait évolué.

Le seigneur du Son avait convaincu les autres pays qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les agissements du Village Caché du Son et qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur les troupes d'Orochimaru. Les autres Pays de l'Alliance s'étaient alors mis d'accord pour ne pas donner lieu à représailles.

Et depuis, les relations entre la nation du feu et celle du son étaient au point mort : ni conflictuelles, ni amicales. Juste deux nations voisines s'ignorant royalement l'une l'autre.

L'équipe de sauvetage arriva devant le palais et le daimyo du Son leur accorda sans peine une entrevue. Lorsque les quatre ninjas eurent fini de lui expliquer leur situation, le seigneur plongea dans un silence absolu, la mine concentrée. Finalement il leva les yeux, semblant s'être décidé.

« Je veux bien vous donner l'autorisation d'effectuer vos recherches au sein de ces terres mais je souhaite y poser deux conditions.

- Nous vous écoutons, répondit Shino.

- Tout d'abord, vous devrez éviter les villages. Favorisez les sentiers déserts et évitez tout contact avec les paysans et riziculteurs. Ces gens sont d'un pacifisme extrême et la vue de mercenaire pourrait les faire paniquer inutilement.

- Et quelle est la deuxième condition ? Intervint Sakura.

- Vous serez accompagnés dans vos recherches par l'un des mes soldats le temps de votre de séjour dans ce pays. Elle veillera sur vos mouvements et s'assurera de la sécurité de chacun. Cette condition est non négociable.

- Elle ? »

Un claquement de doigt et une femme apparut dans la pièce. Brune les cheveux en catogan, elle respirait la force brute derrière son long manteau gris. Elle tenait à la main une lance à double tranchant. Le regard franc, le maintien impeccable, tout en elle sonnait discipline et maitrise de soi.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Nami et je vais vous subordonner dans vos recherches, s'inclina poliment la femme devant Shino. »

Sa voix douce était ponctuée d'intonations graves. Nami devait frôler la trentaine. Shino mit du temps avant de réagir, le front étrangement luisant. Il s'écoula un temps avant qu'il ne s'incline ensuite à son tour et ne se retourne, aussi machinalement que la femme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Après un dernier salut au Daimyo du Pays du Son, les désormais cinq combattants quittèrent le domaine seigneurial. Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient, créant une ombre magnifique sur les portes dorées du palais. Naruto prit quelque minute pour observer ce spectacle, tout en regrettant l'absence d'Hinata à ses côtés...

Naruto n'était pas inquiet. Pas totalement. Les espoirs de retrouver Hinata était plutôt bon. Et il avait foi dans les capacités de sa petite amie. C'était un petit bout de femme incroyable et à l'endurance impressionnante. Il n'avait pas à être inquiet.

Du moins Naruto essayait de s'en auto-persuader. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un long râle. Comme un cri d'agonie.

_Shino ! _

Naruto se précipita en direction de son équipier. Le front ruisselant de sueur, le maniaque des insectes aurait heurté le sol de plein fouet, s'il n'avait pas été attrapé par Nami au même moment. La jeune femme avait de très bon réflexe.

« Hé, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la femme en posant sa main sur le front du manipulateur d'insecte.

- Mon insecte, souffla Shino. Je ne pourrais plus le maintenir plus longtemps, je…

- Coupe le signal ! »

Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Kiba. Le regard dur et le ton sec, il semblait loin le jeune dresseur de chien à la voix moqueur.

« Je dois…trembla Shino. Pour Hinata…

- Coupe ce signal ! Hurla Kiba. Je refuse de te voir mourir, même si c'est pour Hinata. Je refuse de voir l'un de mes amis se sacrifier pour un autre. »

Nul ne sut ce qui se passa derrière les reflets noirs de Shino à cet instant. Naruto le vit ensuite lever les yeux vers lui.

« Pardonne-moi Naruto. »

Naruto hocha la tête avant de lui sourire, mi heureux, mi triste. Shino allait couper contact avec son insecte. Et donc avait la localisation d'Hinata par la même occasion. Naruto baissa les yeux. Shino était l'une des rares personnes à être au courant pour lui et Hinata. Même Sakura l'ignorait. Mais à la fin de cette mission, il était clair qu'il devrait s'expliquer avec la rose.

« Je viens de couper le signal de mon insecte, expliqua Shino à Nami. Mais j'ai tout de même retenu son emplacement. Pas très loin d'ici. La même location depuis cinq jours…

- Alors ne reste plus qu'à espérer que votre amie y soit encore d'ici à ce que nous ayons rejoint, énonça Nami. »

Elle sourit gentiment à Shino avant de le redresser et de s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Si Naruto avait eu quelque réticence à ce qu'une parfaite inconnue les suivent dans leur périple, il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Cette femme semblait vraiment être une bonne personne.

« A mon avis non. »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers Kiba. Est-ce que son camarade venait de lire dans ses pensées ? Kiba s'éloigna du reste du groupe pour se poster devant la rivière. Naruto l'y rejoint.

« Méfie-toi d'elle, énonça Kiba à son attention.

- Tu veux dire Nami, réfléchit Naruto, le visage au ciel.

- Je ne la sens pas. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais quelque chose en elle ne me revient vraiment pas. Et je suis plutôt doué pour sentir ce genre de chose. »

Naruto scruta un nuage, se rappelant une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hinata. Selon la jeune fille, Kiba avait un instinct animal très poussé qui lui permettait de ressentir les pulsions hostiles qui émanait des êtres vivants. Et Hinata avait une foi aveugle en l'intuition de son ami.

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de rejoindre les autres. La nuit était maintenant tombée mais hors de question de dormir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de retard. Pas à un moment aussi crucial de leur enquête.

C'est au bout d'une heure de marche à travers une forêt dense et en pleine nuit que le groupe dut se résigner face à la dure vérité : ils manquaient cruellement de sommeil. Ils avaient besoin de dormir.

Sakura avait les yeux bouffie de sommeil, Shino tenait à peine debout, Kiba s'était mis à ronfler en marchant et Naruto arborait maintenant des cernes de la taille de l'Himalaya. Seule Nami semblait encore en forme. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et la trentenaire était éreintée également.

« Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Shino en pointant du doigt une place. C'est d'ici que j'ai reçu mon dernier signal. »

Il était étonnant de voir l'effet qu'une simple petite phrase pouvait produire sur la physiologie humaine. Une simple succession de mot commençant par une majuscule et se terminant par un point. Phrase simple mais dont le sens insuffla une vitalité nouvelle à l'équipe.

Naruto releva les yeux vers l'emplacement indiqué par Shino et courut pour l'atteindre. La minute d'après, il faisait face à une grotte creusée dans la montagne. Grotte qui semblait assez profonde.

Après avoir été rejoint par ses coéquipiers, Naruto et ces derniers se concertèrent du regard et s'entendirent sur la suite des évènements. Sakura, Naruto et Shino entrerait dans la grotte, Nami et Kiba monteraient la garde. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils entraient en terrain inconnu et que prudence était mot d'ordre.

Et pendant que Naruto ouvrait la marche, Sakura et Shino observaient les alentours : la grotte n'en était pas une. _Du moins, elle n'en était plus une_, pensa Naruto en observant les fioles et les containers verdâtres qui pullulaient les étagères miteuses.

Les salles toutes plus lugubres les une que les autres s'enchainèrent et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le cœur de chacun des combattants. Et apparemment l'une des pièces était encore occupée. Naruto attrapa l'homme qui gisait au sol par le col et le maintint à son niveau. Naruto eut un mouvement de surprise en le reconnaissant. C'était Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

« Où est Hinata ? »

L'homme, derrière ses lunettes brisées, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire provocant. Naruto perdit patience et écrasa violemment la tête du blafard contre le sol avant de le relever.

« Où est Hinata ? Répond-moi enfoiré !

- Tu… Kabuto s'interrompit, pris d'une quinte toux. Tu arrives trop tard, Naruto-kun. Encore une fois…**Sasuke-kun** l'a déjà emmenée. »

Le sang de Naruto se figea dans ses veines et son regard se noya dans l'incompréhension totale. _Sasuke ?_ Qu'est-ce que Sasuke avait avoir là-dedans ? Pourquoi Sasuke aurait enlevé Hinata ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

« Depuis combien temps sont-ils partis ? »

La voix monotone de Shino claqua dans la pièce et Naruto lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Kabuto. Le manipulateur d'insecte tenait un vêtement dans la main : le manteau d'Hinata, le mouchard mort à l'intérieur.

Kabuto suivit également de regard de Naruto avant de baisser lentement les yeux. Naruto raffermit son emprise et le redressa face à lui.

« Réponds, ordonna Naruto, la voix tremblante.

- Deux ou trois jours, peut-être quatre… »

Les pupilles du ninja médical étaient vides et ses yeux étaient cernés. Kabuto allait mourir. Tous le savait, le principal concerné y compris.

« Sasuke-kun… murmura Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait emmenée Hinata ? »

Une lueur d'amusement éclaira à cet instant le regard du laiteux et un rire pathétique sortit au même moment de sa bouche. Naruto lui envoya son poing dans la figure avant de le relever et le questionner à nouveau.

« Où sont-ils ! Je te conseille de parler tout de suite, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me **tuer** ? Ironisa Kabuto. Mais je suis déjà mort, Naruto-kun. Je… »

Les yeux de Kabuto s'embuèrent sous les yeux perplexes du blond. Dans un dernier élan, Kabuto se porta à l'oreille de Naruto. _Kyubi_. L'instant d'après, il était mort.

Naruto laissa tomber le cadavre, le regard figé. Le goutte à goutte des stalactites résonnait comme un lointain souvenir dans sa tête. Le regard vide, Naruto observa sans vraiment voir Sakura se pencher sur le corps de Kabuto.

Les billes bleues de Naruto se noyèrent l'instant d'après dans un sentiment inconnu. Mélange de tristesse, de peur, d'incertitude et de colère. Il planta Sakura et Shino et retourna rapidement vers l'entrée de la grotte où Kiba et Nami l'attendaient.

Son poing contracté au maximum s'abattit lourdement contre la paroi rocheuse, sous le regard étonné et concerné de ses camarades. Quelques veines éclatèrent sous l'impact libérant le liquide carmin qui pulsait violemment en lui. Kiba s'élança vers lui mais fut arrêté par d'un geste par Nami qui secoua la tête.

« Fais chier, fais chier, fais chier ! Répéta inlassablement le blond.

- Naruto…murmura une voix douce et féminine. »

Sakura. Au son de sa voix, Naruto devinait qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à sa réaction. Cela le calma à moitié.

« Sasuke a emmené Hinata et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il est ! Hurla Naruto en lançant son poing une dernière fois. Merde ! »

La main rougie par le sang, la tête collée à la paroi rocheuse, Naruto sentit son poignet l'élancer. Il lança un regard morne au bracelet qui l'ornait. Le métal brillait doucement sous l'éclat de la lune et peu à peu le regard de Naruto se réchauffa.

Des images d'Hinata défilaient sous ses yeux : Hinata timide, Hinata boudeuse, Hinata complètement ligotée par des chenapans, Hinata lui faisant la cuisine, Hinata dans ses bras, Hinata libérée de toutes ses chaines…

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Murmura faiblement le blond. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Hinata…

- Te relever et te battre. »

Naruto se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'agissait de Nami, une main pressée sur la hanche, l'autre fixée à sa lance.

« Tu es homme alors agit comme tel, claqua la voix de la femme. Parce que si tu te mets à pleurer comme une fillette, tu peux d'ores et déjà dire adieu à ta petite amie ! »

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, vu que tu sembles savoir tout sur tout, cracha Naruto d'une voix méprisante. »

Naruto ne se reconnaissait même plus. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi condescendant ? Depuis quand se mettait-il à juger aussi froidement les autres ? Nami ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce regain de haine et au contraire laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« On sait que ton amie a séjourné ici. C'est certain, même. Et toute personne laisse des traces, même infime soient-elles. Que ce soit une odeur, un terrain foulé, une branche cassée…Ca prendra certes plus de temps, mais c'est un bon début. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Naruto releva les yeux et les tourna tout à tout vers ses camarades. Nami lui souriait, d'un air bienveillant Kiba affichait un air confiant Shino restait fidèle à lui-même et Sakura lui lança un regard pénétrant, intime mais rassurant.

« Il est bien trop tôt pour s'abandonner au désespoir. »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Il n'était pas seul dans ce combat. Il y avait des gens pour le soutenir.

§…§

Des flashs défilaient dans sa tête. Naruto la faisant tournoyer lors d'une danse, Naruto la prenant dans ses bras, Naruto l'encourageant, Naruto l'écoutant parler, Naruto allongé sur ses genoux, Naruto lui répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait…

Une partie de son conscient disait à Hinata qu'elle était en mouvement, sans être elle-même en mouvement. Le paysage défilait autour d'elle. Elle le sentait. Et les images qui défilaient dans sa tête se faisaient de moins en moins précises. La réalité venait de la happer.

Elle était portée par quelqu'un. Elle était sur le dos de quelqu'un. Un dos chaud et musclé. Un dos d'homme. De son homme. Hinata cligna des yeux et sourit, le nez collé contre l'épaule du blond. C'était tellement agréable d'être avec lui. Tellement de chaleur et de tendresse. Tellement de chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de recevoir.

« Naruto-kun, souffla-t-elle, les yeux encore embuées par le sommeil. »

- Tu es enfin réveillée ? Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu étais dans le genre marmotte. »

La voix était tranchante et dénuée de toute forme de taquinerie. L'image d'un paternel glaciale traversa son cœur et Hinata fut prise d'un gros doute. Où était-elle ? Elle cligna des yeux et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas sur le dos de Naruto mais sur celui de…

« Sasuke-san ? Demanda-t-elle ébahie. »

La personne ne lui répondit pas. Prenant conscience de sa proximité avec un homme qui n'était son petit ami, Hinata se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise du renégat. La fatigue combinée à la brusquerie de son geste la fit tomber à la renverse et elle se retrouva dos contre l'herbe fraiche.

Sasuke tourna vers elle, un ennui profondément inscrit sur le visage. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à savoir il y a quatre ans. Quelque mèche rebelle tombait maintenant librement sur son front et son visage n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

Adieu les airs bougons, bonjour les regards durs.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hinata ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié. Un air constamment hautain inscrit sur le visage, à prendre les autres pour nuisibles. Et si les quatre années sans lui à Konoha lui avait fait oublié ce détail, la vue de Sasuke, avec ce même air supérieur, fit ressortir son aversion première.

N'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard froid de Sasuke, Hinata coupa le contact et observa les alentours : arbre et feuille à perte de vue.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il s'installa près d'arbre avant de s'y adosser. Hinata cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit grignoter quelque chose, la mine imperturbable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Continua Hinata.

La seule réponse qu'Hinata eut fut une espèce de grognement. Hinata fronça les sourcils de désapprobation mais Sasuke ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. L'héritière des Hyuga comprit qu'elle devrait se débrouiller par elle-même. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour se remémorer toute seule ce qui s'était passé.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la seringue qu'on lui avait plantée dans le bras et le sourire satisfait du ninja à la chevelure blanche. Un serviteur d'Orochimaru.

« Je t'ai trouvée chez Orochimaru alors que tu allais te faire charcuter par Kabuto. »

Sasuke s'était apparemment décidé à parler. Toujours une boulette de riz dans la main, il avait un genou plié contre lui, la jambe droite tendu devant lui. Kabuto ? C'est comme ça que s'appelait cheveux blancs ? Mais plus important…

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Demanda Hinata, le front plissé. Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien me laisser mourir ? »

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, la mine concentrée et réfléchit. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant s'être décidé à parler.

« On ne s'est jamais vraiment parler à l'Académie, mais il me semblait que tu étais plutôt dans le genre timide et bégayante. Le genre à se contenter de faits et non à revendiquer des réponses. »

Le ton que Sasuke avait employé était celui que les gens utilisaient pour énoncer des faits, relater un constat. Hinata n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'était pas un fait. Elle n'était pas 'timide'. Elle n'était pas un truc à ranger dans une case. Les gens changent aux contacts des autres. Ils ne sont pas immuables. C'est Naruto qui lui avait appris ça à sa façon toute particulière.

Elle avait appris à dépasser sa timidité avec l'aide de son petit ami. Elle avait appris à se libérer des chaines qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée. Hinata voulait changer. Elle voulait évoluer, grandir, s'élever, se perfectionner. Elle voulait être autre chose qu'une petite fille renfermée sur elle-même. Elle voulait que les gens la voient autrement.

Mais la seule chose que Sasuke se souvenait d'elle, c'était sa timidité maladive et sa peur instinctive de l'autorité. Et ça, ça la blessait au plus profond de son être. Etait-elle destinée à n'être qu'une poltronne aux yeux du reste du monde ? Sa personnalité ne se résumait donc qu'à sa timidité enfantine ?

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été condamnée silencieusement par Sasuke. D'avoir été enfermée dans un cliché. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer tout ça, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui crier dessus. Mais…

« Les gens changent, répondit-elle simplement. »

C'est tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche. Sa réserve originelle était revenue au galop. Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de se lever. Et au vu de sa gestuelle désintéressée et distraite, Hinata comprit : il reprenait sa route. Et au-delà de son conflit intérieur et de la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Sasuke, Hinata se sentit soudain perdue. Que devait-elle faire ? Suivre Sasuke ? Partir de son côté ? Mais elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Dans la forêt de Kitaki. Pays du Son. »

_Le pays du Son_ _?_ Alors elle était passée d'une mission au pays des Sources Chaudes à une promenade à dos d'Uchiwa au Pays du Son. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre sa disparition et son réveil ici ? Hinata secoua la tête. Pour l'instant le plus important était de rentrer chez elle. Le reste n'était que détail.

Elle avait eut l'occasion d'effectuer de nombreuses missions dans diverses pays durant sa formation. Mais elle ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit : le pays du Son lui était totalement étranger.

Elle pourrait toujours essayer de se repérer à l'aide du Byakugan. Certes ça lui prendrait ça lui prendrait du temps, peut-être des mois, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. Et ce même si elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un haricot sur elle pour subsister.

Hinata soupira avant de se décider. Elle se leva pour faire face à Sasuke puis s'inclina poliment devant le jeune homme.

« Quelque que soient les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée. Merci, énonça Hinata de sa voix la plus polie. Je vais maintenant partir de mon côté. Sur ce. »

Hinata s'inclina à nouveau et tourna les talons. Devant elle se dressait une longue route sinueuse, jonchée de pierre mousseuse. Le route allait être longue, le chemin difficile et la traversée solitaire, mais tout irait bien. Elle hocha la tête air déterminée, mimique qu'elle avait tirée de son petit ami, et entama son périple, tout en ignorant sciemment le soupir ennuyé qui émana du bonhomme derrière elle.

« Si tu pars de ce côté, tu risques de te faire repérer par les ninjas qui sont à nos trousses, dit simplement Sasuke.

- Les **quoi **? Tiqua Hinata avant de se retourner. Que veux-tu dire par _ninja à __**nos**__ trousses_ ? »

Sasuke soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Visiblement il détestait avoir à s'expliquer et se justifier.

« J'ai tué Orochimaru. J'ai été repéré par quelque uns de ses fidèles. Les autres doivent maintenant être à ma recherche. Et comme je t'ai emmenée avec moi... »

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre, le reste était limpide : elle était recherchée, au même titre que Sasuke, pour le meurtre d'Orochimaru par, à peu près quoi, plus de la moitié des ninjas du Village caché du Son ? Village, qui contrairement à ce qu'indiquait sa dénomination, était en fait une succession de bases secrètes disséminées dans tout le pays du Son.

« Cette forêt borde la frontière Sud du Pays du Son. Donc si tu veux rejoindre Konoha, c'est par là que tu devras passer, désigna Sasuke.

- Et je suppose que c'est par là que tu vas également passer, demanda Hinata. »

Sasuke n'avait pas à répondre. Hinata connaissait déjà la réponse. La simple présence de Sasuke dans cette forêt signifiait qu'il comptait quitter le pays du Son par le Sud. La jeune Hyuga releva la tête devant la direction désignée par Sasuke avant de la baisser brusquement. Le visage cachée sous sa longue frange, Hinata osa formuler sa requête.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire le trajet ensemble, au moins le temps de quitter cette forêt ? »

Ca y est c'était dit. Hinata serra les poings, de peur de se faire rembarrer. Se retrouver à demander – mendier serait plus juste – la compagnie d'un traitre lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre un rocher. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre du temps à se repérer dans cette forêt maintenant qu'elle se savait recherchée.

« Fais comme tu veux, répondit Sasuke en se retournant. Tant que tu ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. »

Et Sasuke reprit son chemin, l'héritière des Hyuga sur les talons.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Bon le chapitre 6 est enfin là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)

**NaruSasu-Sun** : Merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fic. Ca me fait plaisir. Même si d'une certaine façon je pense que tu ne vas pas finir d'être déçue par celle-ci (à mon plus grand regret). Enfin je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions en évitant de trop spoiler.

La réaction d'Hinata ? C'est simple : Elle voit d'abord Sasuke par son statut, à savoir celui de renégat et traitre. Après il y a aussi une autre raison à ce manque d'enthousiasme, mais ça sera dit dans les prochain chapitre.

Naruto et Hinata cachent leur relation ? Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt un : 'nous on vit notre histoire, si les autres le découvrent, tant mieux pour eux. Sinon, on s'en fiche un peu'. Mais autrement ils ne cachent pas délibérément leur histoire.

Ah concernant le mot chuchoté par Kabuto, c'est une espèce d'indice que Kabuto a soufflé à Naruto. A propos de quoi ? Euh... ;-)N'empêche chui contente que tu l'ai relevé ^^

Sinon, oui, Naruto et Hinata sont tellement bien ensemble... Alors comment Sasuke pourrait 'ravir' Hinata dans une histoire aussi belle... Comment te demande-je ?! *Tisiphone prend un air tragique*.

**Hinata78** : Yeah Hinata78 ! * Tisiphone joue les dindons* ;-) Merci merci pour tous ces compliments ! *Rougit dans son coin* Je ne sais pas si cette suite est 'extra' mais j'espère qu'elle va quand même te plaire ;-) Sur ce, je te dis bonne lecture et t'envoie plein de bisous !

**Maxine3482** : Hello Maxine ! Bon désolé j'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre. Mais je me rattrape et voici la suite ! Va petite coquine qui essaie de me faire spoiler ;-) Eh oui j'ai remarqué ton petit manège. Mais non ! Motus et bouche cousue quant au couple ... Je suis un monstre je sais ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le camp.**

Assis sur un rocher, Shino observait l'entrainement de l'inconnue qui les accompagnait dans leur quête. Sa veste grise avait été posée près d'un arbre, révélant une femme à la musculature travaillée.

Vêtue d'un haut en cuir sans manche de couleur marron, de gantelet de voyage bleu foncé et d'un pantalon blanc, elle exécutait une succession de mouvements compliqués à l'aide de sa lance. Elle était à la fois concentrée et fois détachée dans la maitrise de son art. Un paradoxe fascinant…

« Tu te méfies d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Enonça Shino.»

Ces derniers mots, il les avait adressés à Kiba qui venait de le rejoindre. Debout près de lui, son équipier ne quittait pas non plus des yeux Nami.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas là uniquement qu'en tant que 'guide', grimaça Kiba. Quelque chose cloche, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

- Je sais, acheva Shino d'un air pensif. »

Devant lui, Nami venait de s'arrêter dans son entrainement. Elle se tourna vers eux et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant de sincérité. Shino baissa les yeux, pris d'une gêne incontrôlable. Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi mais il se força à se remémorer l'âge de Nami.

Trente ans. Treize ans de plus que lui.

Shino essaya d'écarter mentalement ces calculs futiles et insensés de sa tête mais au même moment son cœur se mit tambouriner de peine et d'_autre_ _chose_.

Pourquoi toute sa raison lui ordonnait de se méfier pendant son cœur voulait juste faire confiance à cette femme ?

§…§

Karin était inquiète. Trois jours que Sasuke s'était absenté. Et il leur avait dit de partir sans lui si au quatrième jour il ne revenait pas.

« Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donnes le vertige ! Ronchonna Suigetsu.

- Bah t'as qu'à pas me regarder, lança la rouquine, à bout de nerf.

- Difficile de faire autrement, grommela l'épéiste. Tu n'aurais pas grossie par hasard ? »

Karin sentit de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais s'arrêta net. Elle avait entendu des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait.

Et au son des pas, il s'agissait de Sasuke. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit, un sourire béat aux lèvres mais se figea.

_Qui c'est celle-là ? _

Karin observa d'un air mauvais la jeune inconnue qui accompagnait Sasuke. Une silhouette fine et élancée, mise en valeur par une longue chevelure bleu nuit, la jeune fille semblait de son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Une longue frange couvrait ses yeux et comme elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, Karin ne put détailler son visage.

« Des ninjas dans les alentours ? Questionna Sasuke.

- Non, assura Suigetsu d'un air nonchalant. Et qui c'est elle ? »

Il désigna du menton l'inconnue que Sasuke avait ramenée avec lui. Sasuke l'ignora de toute sa superbe et partit s'installer, légèrement en retrait du feu de camp, comme à son habitude. L'intruse se manifesta à sa place et s'inclina devant Suigetsu.

« Je m'appelle Hinata et je vais rester un temps avec vous. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'accepter. »

Karin fut quelque peu surprise par la politesse quasi exagérée de la jeune inconnue. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et se détourna de la scène pour aller rejoindre Sasuke.

« Dis, Sasuke-kun. Pourquoi tu nous as ramenée cette fille ? »

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke soupira d'un air las et lui jeta un regard qui la fit frémir. Dieu que cet homme était séduisant !

« Depuis quand je suis sensé me justifier auprès de toi Karin ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais juste que… »

Karin s'arrêta de parler, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas énerver Sasuke. Juste lui être utile. Pour qu'enfin il l'accepte pleinement.

« Karin, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, poursuivit Sasuke en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Karin rougit et sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle adopta une attitude aguicheuse et prit une voix enjôleuse.

« Tout ce que tu veux, lui assura Karin.

- Je veux que tu obtiennes d'Hinata ce qu'elle faisait dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru.

- Le laboratoire d'Orochimaru ? Demanda la rouquine en laissant tomber sa voix sensuelle. Tu veux dire que c'est là-bas que tu l'as trouvée ?

- Ouais, répondit vaguement Sasuke. Je me fiche des moyens que tu utiliseras, trouve moi juste ce qu'elle faisait là-bas.

- Très bien ! »

Karin sourit, le visage illuminée par la perspective d'être utile à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite, confrontée à la perplexité de la situation. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mais Sasuke, si tu voulais juste cette information, pourquoi ne pas avoir recouru à la force ou à la torture pour l'obtenir ? Cela aurait été aisé pour toi non ? Cette fille à l'air plutôt faible en plus.

- Ne pose pas trop de question inutiles Karin et va rejoindre les autres. »

Karin obéit et rejoignit le reste du groupe à contre cœur. Elle remarqua qu'Hinata s'était installée autour du feu de camp. Les jambes croisées autour de sa poitrine, la jeune intruse observait fixement le rougeoiement du feu de camp. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

Hinata remua légèrement, ce qui permit alors à Karin de voir pour la première fois le bandeau qui était noué autour du cou de la brune.

« Tu viens de Konoha ? Demanda Karin à la brune. »

La jeune fille émergea de ses pensées, se tourna vers Karin qui elle-même avait les yeux fixés sur son cou. Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bandeau avant de relever les yeux vers Karin.

« Oui, et vous ? Rétorqua poliment Hinata. »

Karin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut devancé par Suigetsu.

« Nous on est tous des renégats ! Dit-il, un sourire en coin, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine perturbée d'Hinata. »

Karin sentit son sang battre dans ses temps. Son poing la démangea brusquement mais se retint de le balancer sur l'épéiste pour d'excellentes raisons, dont l'une étant qu'elle se ferait écrabouiller sec en cas de conflit. Il était assez étonnant de voir à quel point ce type pouvait la mettre aussi rapidement en colère.

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et porta son attention sur Hinata. Cette dernière venait de Konoha, l'ancien village de Sasuke. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu la torturer ? Peut-être bien. Mais quelque part, Karin en doutait. Sasuke pouvait se montrer sans pitié lorsqu'il le voulait, même vis-à-vis de ses propres amis. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement torturer cette fille pour lui soutirer des informations ?

Karin opta finalement pour ne pas chercher à comprendre. Sasuke avait ses raisons et les raisons de Sasuke étaient les siennes.

Maintenant il s'agissait de soutirer des informations à Hinata sans recourir à la torture ou à la force. Karin sentit une ampoule s'éclairer sur sa tête. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage et ses mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Oh mon dieu Hinata ! Mais tu dois être morte de faim, ma pauvre ! Laisse-moi te servir de cette bonne soupe qu'on a préparé tout à l'heure ! »

Hinata sembla surprise par le changement d'humeur de Karin. Et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule. Jugô et Suigetsu l'observèrent, intrigués, verser de la soupe à Hinata. Et bien que Karin jura entendre Suigetsu chuchoter un « Mais quelle cinglée cette fille », l'instant d'après, Jugo et lui retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Karin en fut soulagée et tendit le bol à Hinata qui l'accepta avec réserve.

Derrière les reflets de ses lunettes, Karin observa avec délectation Hinata boire le contenu du bol. Elle s'autorisa un sourire en coin et félicita intérieurement son génie.

§…§

Assis devant un ruisseau qui bordait leur campement improvisé, Naruto observait les mouvements des poissons dans l'eau. La lune était suffisamment dégagée pour illuminer les bancs de poisson.

Sasuke. Hinata.

Il priait, il priait de toutes ses forces qu'elle aille bien, que Sasuke ne lui ait rien fait. Naruto sentit son ventre se gondoler à cette pensée. Il savait que Sasuke était devenu impitoyable. Il se souvenait qu'il avait essayé de tuer Sakura. Alors Hinata, fille avec laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé…

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, un goût métallique traversant maintenant ses papilles. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur. Non. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était de l'angoisse. La peur, on pouvait se dresser contre elle l'angoisse par contre, c'est beaucoup plus vicieux…

Naruto attrapa un galet avant de le jeter devant lui. Impuissant, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Et il se reconnaissait de moins en moins. Et il en voudrait presqu'à Hinata de lui faire subir une telle épreuve, de l'avoir transformé en une telle épave.

Naruto se passa une main sur le visage. Ses traits étaient las, il était fatigué. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et une voix féminine s'élever.

« Tu es là ? »

Naruto jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. C'était Sakura. Il l'observa s'installer à ses côtés. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les yeux bouffis.

« Tu ne dors pas ? L'interrogea la rose.

- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit Naruto.

- Moi non plus. Trop question se bousculent dans ma tête. Tellement de **pourquoi** dont je n'arrive pas à saisir les **parce que**. Et ça me mange de l'intérieur… »

Naruto observa son amie un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la lune.

« Plus j'y pense, et moins je comprends : pourquoi il l'a emmenée avec lui ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as emmenée Sasuke ? _Pensa au même moment Naruto._ Pour l'aider, peut-être ? _

Naruto priait pour que ce soit ça. Que Sasuke a juste libéré une ancienne camarade de classe, sans aucunes arrières pensées, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. L'idée était grotesque, irréaliste et complètement stupide, mais Naruto voulait s'accrocher cette illusion. C'est la bonté cachée de Sasuke qui est à l'origine de cet enlèvement, point.

Cette même bonté qui, il y a un temps, lui avait fait donner son bentô à un crétin pas fini…

« Est-ce que ce serait à cause du Baykugan ? Proposa à haute voix Sakura. Peut-être que Sasuke a besoin de la vision d'Hinata. Une vision de 360° et la possibilité de distinguer les flux de chakra.

Interpelé, Naruto leva les yeux vers Sakura. _Byakugan ? _Le regard précédemment flou de Naruto se précisa peu à peu.

« Ce serait la seule explication logique non ? Poursuivit la rose. Sasuke n'est pas du genre à aider qui que ce soit par pure altruisme. Et même s'il n'irait pas jusque tuer la personne, en tout cas il ne prendrait pas la peine de l'emmener avec lui. Il l'aurait juste abandonnée dans le repère de Kabuto. »

Ce serait donc ça. Sasuke avait besoin des capacités d'Hinata. Et si c'était le cas, alors…

« Sasuke n'a aucune raison de vouloir du mal à Hinata, finit Sakura. Ce qui signifie qu'elle doit être en bonne santé. »

Naruto sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui bondit dans les bras en hurlant un « Sakura Chiian ! ». La réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate. Elle l'esquiva et lui lança son poing dans la figure avant de souffler dessus.

La tête première contre les galets, le regard saphir du blond croisa les jades de la rose et les deux éclatèrent de rire. Comme au bon vieux temps. Naruto se redressa tout sourire. Il s'étira ensuite en bayant aux corneilles, les yeux soudain remplis de fatigue : l'angoisse avait disparu, le sommeil était revenu.

« On devrait rentrer maintenant. Faut qu'on soit en forme demain. »

Naruto acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa tente. En passant, il vit Nami déposer son manteau sur les épaules de Shino. Derrière ses lunettes noires, l'Aburame s'était endormi. Nami croisa le regard de Naruto et lui sourit.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme maintenant. Elle, alors qu'il s'était instinctivement méfié d'elle, avait été celle qui avait réussi à trouver les mots pour le re-booster. Et puis elle avait cet éclat de douceur dans le regard. CE quelque chose que Naruto avait vu dans le regard de toutes les mères : de la bienveillance.

Cette femme était vraiment bienveillante.

Et c'était justement ce qui la rendait aussi inquiétante.


	7. Chapter 7

**NaruSasu-SuN** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire que j'ai trouvé très instructif et intéressant. Tu as soulevé certains points qui t'ont laissé perplexe alors peut-être que je vais pouvoir t'éclairer.

_Concernant la relation Naruto/ Hinata_ : Je comprends que ça te paraisse bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas 'officialisé' leur relation. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans le but dissimulé délibérément ou par manque de confiance en leur ami. Au contraire, Naruto et Hinata tiennent énormément à leurs amis et reconnaissent fortement la valeur de l'amitié. Sauf que l'amitié qu'ils leurs portent n'est pas fondée sur les petites confidences et l'ouverture des sentiments mais plus sur les épreuves traversé ensemble (frôler la mort ensemble, se protéger mutuellement, instaurer une confiance pendant les combats…) et qui créent des liens très forts. D'où une espèce de pudeur lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de leurs sentiments (j'ai jamais vu Naruto parler spontanément de sa solitude à Sakura, par exemple). Après je voyais aussi mal comment Hinata ou Naruto aurait amené la conversation avec Kiba, Shino ou Sakura. En fait je vois mal Naruto se mettre à parler spontanément à Sakura de ses sentiments. Après il n'aurait pas menti à Sakura si cette dernière lui aurait directement posé la question (étant donnée qu'il n'a aucune raison de cacher sa relation) mais ce n'est pas lui qui aurait fait le premier pas. Idem pour Hinata, qui par peur d'ennuyer ses camarades avec ses histoires de 'filles', a décidé de ne pas leur en parler. Quant à Shino, il est le seul en avoir directement posé la question (il est direct mon Shino^^) aux principaux concernés mais il n'est pas le seul à s'en douter. Beaucoup de personne dans le village se doute de leur relation (dont Sakura et le chef du resto de ramen) vu le rapprochement Hinata/Naruto. Enfin tout un pavé pour t'expliquer que Naruto et Hinata ne fournissent pas d'effort pour dissimuler leur relation. J'avais évoqué tout ça dans un chapitre mais que j'ai finalement supprimé car je le trouvais trop superflu et un peu inutile…Erreur de jugement vu que ça a éveillé des confusions. Mea culpa

_Concernant Sasuke_ : Ah ha mais c'est que tu es une grande fan de Sasuke. *Tisiphone joue les détectives*. Non plus sérieusement, faut pas en vouloir à Sakura (même si perso je l'aime pas du tout) pour sa vision péjorative de voir Sasuke (c'est elle qui a parlé de non altruisme, pas Naruto) : il a quand même essayé de la tuer ! Quant à Naruto, lui veut croire en son ami (à celui qui lui a offert son bentô) mais ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, surtout depuis qu'il a vu Sasuke prêt à tuer Sakura. Naruto est conscient que Sasuke a un côté dangereux et qu'il est capable de tuer de sang froid toute personne se dressant sur son chemin. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiète vis-à-vis d'Hinata. Mais autrement, Naruto est toujours aussi déterminé à retrouver Sasuke. Après il fait passer Hinata en priorité parce que contrairement à Sasuke, Hinata a été 'enlevé' et n'a pas quitté Konoha de son plein gré.

Sinon, non tu ne chipotes pas et j'adore que tu me poses toutes ces questions ^^. En tous j'espère y avoir répondu de manière claire et précise.

**Hinata78 : **Tes reviews résonnent comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Ohh ! *Tisiphone défaille* Nami. Personnage de mon invention (même si je me suis très nettement inspiré de Balsa de l'anime Seirei no Moribito pour le physique et les capacités au combat. Le caractère par contre est différent). En tout cas merci merci pour tes encouragements : ça me booste, tu sais pas à quel point ! :-) Bonne lecture !

**Maxine3482** : Hello Dear ! T'as aimé mon dernier chapitre ? J'en suis ravie. Quant à Karin... eh bien, je ne fais que supposer des choses sur elle parce que...eh bien je ne la connais pas du tout. Pas plus que Jugo ou Suigetsu. Je n'ai pas suivi Naruto jusque ces épisodes. Donc si au niveau des caractères, il y a des bizarreries, c'est normal ! Pour l'instant, j'ai donc fais de Karin une fille follement amoureuse de Sasuke et donc jalouse (un peu comme toutes les filles qui ont eu ou ont le béguin pour Sasuke...). Enfin voili voilou. Je te laisse lire la suite tranquillou alors ;-)

**Dadetine** : Dans mes bras Dadetine ! *Tisiphone court comme une dératée mais se prend un mur * Non plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir posé tes yeux sur mon humble fic. Et merci d'apprécier mon travail, ça me fait chaud au cœur *sniff* Je comprends tout à fait ta réticence d'écrire sur monde ninja : c'est d'un compliqué ! Surtout quant il s'agit de mettre de la romance dans l'univers de Naruto : c'est impossible. Sauf en apportant quelque modification dans la situation de chacun. C'est comme dans ma fic Promesse, où j'ai dû faire en sorte que Sasuke se soit bien vengé, qu'il soit rentré au village et qu'il est cette volonté de se reconstruire pour qu'il puisse penser romance... Autrement, c'était impossible ! Sinon, concernant Nami, elle n'est pas une kunoïchi à proprement parler. Aucune maitrise du chakra, mais n'a rien à envier aux ninjas car excellente combattante. Enfin bref, sinon il est aussi possible qu'elle ne soit pas du tout importante et que les quatre autres se méfient d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle leur est étrangère... Ce n'est pas exclu ;-) enfin merci pour tes encouragements et encore bonne continuation pour ta propre fic ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le conciliabule.**

Hinata n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau essayer toutes les positions possibles, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. La racine qui lui broyait le dos. Ou les ronflements de Karin.

Hinata se redressa et, à pas de loup, quitta la tente. Elle frissonna légèrement au contact de l'air frais sur ses bras nus. Elle les croisa contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche. Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse et de les recouvrir par ses bras. En position fœtale, elle se mit à observer le ciel étoilé qui se dessinait devant elle.

Et brusquement, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues. La beauté du paysage ? La tristesse de sa situation ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais le résultat était que ses joues glacées étaient maintenant réchauffées par ses larmes brûlantes.

Hinata pleura ainsi quelque instant avant de tenter de se ressaisir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Mais au moment où elle s'essuyait les joues, sa poitrine se souleva en sanglot qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes.

Sa vie lui manquait. Sa sœur, ses amis, son petit ami et même son père… Elle voulait tellement être près d'eux en ce moment. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir de toute sa vie, un tel chagrin. C'était nécessaire, c'était vital. Elle étouffait, elle voulait respirer. Au milieu de visage familiers, souriant, accueillants.

Mais elle était juste perdue au fin fond d'une forêt, avec pour seul compagnie un iceberg ambulant et sa horde de sbire manchot. Iceberg ambulant doublé d'un traitre, que son petit ami s'efforçait tout de même de retrouver.

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit la tente de Karin remuer. Quelque minute plus tard, une tête rousse émergeait de la fente rapidement suivit par le reste du corps. Les yeux rubis de Karin scannèrent les alentours avant de s'arrêter sur elle.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Lui lança-t-elle, les yeux brillants de fatigue.

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, répondit tranquillement Hinata. »

Karin la rejoignit en quelques foulées et s'installa près d'elle. Elles restèrent ainsi sans rien dire de longues minutes, avant que Karin ne se décide à rompre le silence.

« Bon écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors voilà : reste loin de Sasuke. Ne t'approche pas de lui, ne lui souffle pas trop près du nez et ne fantasme en aucun cas sur lui. Sasuke est **mon** mec ! Compris ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke ? Demanda Hinata, ennuyée.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Karin. Quelle fille ne l'aimerait pas ? Il est beau, il est cool et il super fort. Le mec idéal quoi !

- Il est grossier, prend les autres pour des insectes et fait froid dans le dos. Un repoussoir ambulant quoi ! Énuméra Hinata sur le même ton. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. En temps normal, Hinata n'usait jamais de l'ironie et lançait encore moins de pique (Elle était bien trop éduquée pour ça !). Mais les circonstances et sa détresse interne étaient telles que son éducation était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait parfaire.

« Donc tu n'es pas intéressée par lui ? Reprit Karin, une lueur d'espoir brillant tout au fond de ses yeux.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Hinata, cette fois-ci en souriant. »

Karin avait un air comique qui lui plaisait bien. La jeune rouquine lui rendit son sourire. Elle semblait vraiment soulagée.

« Dis-moi Hinata, euh je peux t'appeler Hinata n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata acquiesça et l'invita Karin à poursuivre.

« Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais bien Sasuke. Enfin comme vous venez du même village et que vous avez à peu près le même âge, je me demandais si tu n'en saurais pas un peu plus sur lui. »

Hinata leva les yeux vers la rouquine. Elle semblait à la fois curieuse et intelligente mais aussi légèrement concernée. Hinata ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. A cet instant, Karin ne lui apparaissait pas comme une ennemie. C'était juste une fille amoureuse qui cherchait en savoir plus sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Sasuke-san. On a certes été dans la même Académie ninja mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment approché. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que son clan a été décimé en une nuit et que depuis il cherche à se venger.

- Ouais, grogna Karin, une vengeance consommée qui a consumée Sasuke. »

Hinata mit du temps avant de comprendre la phrase alambiquée de Karin. Son état de fatigue sûrement. Mais lorsqu'elle assimila l'étendu de ce que Karin venait de lui dire, Hinata se redressa brusquement et braqua son regard sur Karin qui se mordit les lèvres au même moment, consciente de sa gaffe.

« Tu veux dire qu'Uchiwa Itachi est mort ? S'exclama Hinata. »

La rouquine n'avait pas besoin de répondre, son regard coupable en disait long. Hinata, les lèvres entrouvertes, essaya de digérer l'information. Uchiwa Itachi était mort, tué par Sasuke. Hinata se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Petite, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à un entrainement de l'ainé des Uchiwa et ça l'avait terrorisée. Son maintien, la fluidité de ses mouvements, la précision de ses coups, sa malaxation parfaite du chakra… Et il n'était alors âgé que de treize ans !

Alors si Sasuke avait réussi à le tuer… Hinata se retint de hurler devant sa conclusion. C'était impossible… Sasuke n'avait pas pu surpasser son frère. Itachi était tellement fort : sa maitrise du chakra, ses techniques d'illusion, corps à corps, stratégie… L'énumération mentale d'Hinata s'évanouit dans les fins fonds de sa conscience lorsqu'un dernier adjectif effleura l'esprit d'Hinata : douceur.

Uchiwa Itachi était l'un des hommes les plus gentils qu'il lui avait été donné de connaitre. L'un des seuls hommes de Konoha qui ne l'avait jamais méprisée enfant. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était jamais morte de terreur face à lui. Parce que sa gentillesse et son pacifisme surpassait la monstruosité de son talent.

Hinata sentit son cœur se pincer. Comme tout le monde elle avait entendu parler du massacre des Uchiwa, comme tout le monde elle avait eu vent de l'identité de son commanditaire. Comme tout le monde elle avait été choquée. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle avait eu du mal à avaler la nouvelle.

Comment un être aussi doux et gentil pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle atrocité ?

_« Un village peuplé de personne aussi adorable que l'héritière des Hyuga mérite qu'on le protège.» _

Hinata se souvenait encore de la chaleur de sa main alors qu'il lui tapotait affectueusement la tête et énonçait ces quelques paroles réconfortantes. Et Hinata avait toujours eu ce fol espoir de le revoir un jour, de boire ce fameux thé ensemble…

Mais il était mort maintenant. Hinata ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était à la fois triste et coupable de se sentir triste : Itachi était tout de même un assassin qui n'avait pas hésité à faucher tout son clan.

Hinata ravala sa peine, consciente qu'elle était totalement déplacée. Hinata ferma les yeux et essaya de prendre l'information d'un point de vue des plus objectif possible : un des ennemis publics de Konoha avait été tué point. Hinata enregistra cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle devra prévenir village à son retour.

Hinata se tourna vers Karin qui avait maintenant la tête dans les chaussettes. Hinata fut soudain prise d'un élan de sympathie pour Karin. Elle aussi avait déjà fait des gaffes monumentales et savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ces moments-là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Karin, la rassura Hinata. Et puis de toute façon une telle nouvelle ne peut pas rester dissimuler bien longtemps. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que la plupart des nations sont déjà au courant de la mort d'Itachi.

- Oui, tu as surement raison, marmonna Karin.

- Je n'en parlerais pas à Sasuke. D'ailleurs, on va dire que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu et… Oh tiens ! De quoi on parlait déjà ?»

Karin éclata de rire et Hinata en apprécia le son. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de rire. Ça lui donnait l'illusion de ne plus être tout à fait seule.

« Merci, Hinata, lui sourit franchement Karin, après un moment. »

Hinata se sentit brusquement rougir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été particulièrement utile aux autres. Alors lorsque Karin la remerciait, elle, avec autant de spontanéité, Hinata sentit ses joues se chauffer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée, Hinata se releva, s'inclina et s'enfuit en direction de la tente sous le regard surpris de Karin.

Mais si Hinata avait pris le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Karin, elle aurait aperçu sur le visage de la rouquine, un fin sourire s'étaler telle de la confiture sur une biscotte.

« Alors elle a mordu à l'hameçon ? Lui lança une voix au dessus de la rouquine.

- Mission accomplie, pétilla Karin. Alors que penses-tu de mes talents d'actrices, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke descendit prestement de son perchoir et se tourna vers Karin, l'air narquois.

« Lance-toi dans la comédie, tu ferais des étincelles.

- Pour être séparée de toi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Répliqua Karin.

- J'aurais essayé, soupira Sasuke. »

Et sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose, Sasuke sentit un poids désagréable sur son bras gauche. Karin venait de s'y agglutiner. _Une sangsue n'aurait pas fait mieux_, pensa-t-il.

« Dis Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement torturer Hinata pour obtenir ces informations ? Plus j'y pense et moins je trouve ça logique. A moins que ce que soit parce que tu tiens à el…

- Tu devrais arrêter de penser, la coupa Sasuke. Ca ne te réussit pas. N'oublie qu'Hinata n'est pas n'importe qui : c'est l'héritière d'un clan de Konoha. Et si pour l'instant Konoha n'a pas daigné mettre tout en œuvre pour me retrouver, ça ne serait sûrement plus le cas si je lance une attaque contre l'héritière de son clan le plan ancien. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un bataillon de Hyuga, armé de leur Byakugan, à mes trousses.

- C'est donc pour ça, murmura Karin.

- Alors maintenant si tu voulais bien te concentrer sur ta mission au lieu de perdre ton temps à réfléchir à ma place, poursuivit sèchement Sasuke. »

Sa voix fendit l'air comme une guillotine et Karin se sentit obligé de lâcher son bras.

« Je suis désolée Sasuke, murmura piteusement Karin. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout fait pour qu'Hinata se sente en sécurité avec moi. Donne-moi deux jours et elle deviendra un vrai moulin à paroles ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard entendu avant de se retourner et de disparaitre. Oui, elle devait tout faire pour le bien de Sasuke.

§…§

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve ! »

Sakura observa avec horreur le trou béant dans son sac avant de passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux rose bonbons, prête à se les arracher. Leurs provisions ! Leurs précieuses provisions... Envolées, disparues dans la nature...

Sakura jeta un regard vers l'avant. Les garçons et Nami n'avaient pas remarqué son désarroi. Et Sakura savait qu'elle devait sauver les apparences. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'elle venait de perdre toutes leurs provisions alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, Naruto avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre…

Sakura sortit son porte-monnaie et compta ses économies. Elle avait suffisamment pour s'acheter un nouveau sac et de nouvelles réserves … Mais il fallait pour cela qu'elle rejoigne un village et Sakura repensa à l'une des conditions du Daimyo : éviter la population locale. Sakura secoua la tête : _Tant pis pour le Daimyo ! _

Pour l'instant leur priorité était de survivre. Et puis elle n'avait qu'à cacher ses armes. Personne ne devinera que derrière une fille aussi mignonne qu'elle puisse se cacher une redoutable ninja ! Forte de cette dernière pensée, Sakura se décida et faucha compagnie à ses camarades en prétextant une excuse bidon. D'un pas agile, elle repéra au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un petit village qui semblait assez pauvre. A l'exception de quelque petit vieux, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle retira son bandeau et le dissimula dans sa poche avant de s'approcher d'une petite boutique. Tenue par un gamin de sept ans.

« Bonjour. C'est toi qui tiens la boutique ? Où sont tes parents ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Bah t'es pas au courant, toi ? Répondit le gamin. Ils sont à la chasse aux démons. Comme tous les adultes dans le village.

- La chasse aux démons ?

- Oui et même qu'il y a une récompense pour ceux qui les ramèneront, sourit le garçon. »

_Il lui manque les deux dents du devant_, s'amusa Sakura avant de répliquer.

- Mais les démons, ça n'existe pas. Tes parents vont chercher longtemps à mon avis !

- C'est pas vrai, protesta le garçon avec véhémence. Même que le premier démon a les yeux rouges et l'autre blanc.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, snoba Sakura. Un démon aux yeux rouge et … »

Sakur s'arrêta net, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu en réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Elle reposa son regard sur le garçon, qui lui souriait maintenant à pleine dent.

« Tu vois Madame, ça existe les démons !

- Et depuis combien de temps elle a démarré cette chasse aux sorcières ? Demanda Sakura, tout en ignorant sciemment le _madame_ du gamin.

- Une chasse au **démon**, rectifia le bonhomme. Hm…Il y a un deux semaines, je crois. »

_Deux semaines_, pensa Sakura. Une semaine avant leurs arrivés dans le pays.

- Et dis moi mon petit, la récompense, c'est qui, qui l'offre ? Trembla doucement Sakura

- Ben le Seigneur Kazukishiro, notre grand daimyo ! »

Sakura sentit son sang quitter son visage. Un démon aux yeux rouge, un démon aux yeux blancs : Sasuke et Hinata. Recherchés par tous les villages du pays du Son. Et par ordre de son Daimyo. Le sang afflua dans les tempes de Sakura et elle leva son poing de colère. Cet enfoiré de Daimyo s'était bien payé leur tête ! Il était à la recherche de Sasuke et d'Hinata depuis plus longtemps qu'eux et comptait sur eux pour faire son sale boulot !

« Au fait, tu sais pourquoi on recherche ces démons ? Demanda Sakura au petit garçon.

- Ben parce qu'ils sont méchants …? Tenta le petit garçon. »

Voyant le petit air perplexe du garçon, Sakura sourit, attendrie. Il avait ce petit quelque chose mignon dans le visage. Elle sortit son porte monnaie et lui donna une poignée de petite pièce.

« Cadeau, sourit-elle. Achète-toi des bonbons avec ! »

Lorsque le petit garçon et son air réjoui disparurent de son champ de vision, Sakura adopta un air grave. Son cerveau fonctionnait maintenant à plein régime. Non seulement maintenant Hinata était en danger mais Sasuke aussi.

Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser cette dernière pensée. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour Sasuke. Il pourrait aisément détruire toute une armée de villageois à lui seul. Mais Hinata… Sasuke, dans son égoïsme absolu serait bien capable d'abandonner la jeune fille à une horde de villageois sans le moindre remord…

Sakura serra les poings. Finalement le temps leur était compté. De quoi rayer la bonne humeur de son ami, pensa amèrement Sakura. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de retrouver Hinata avant ces villageois. _Mais avant ça..._

Sakura releva les yeux, le regard chargé de colère.

_Avant ça, elle allait avoir une petite conversation avec Nami._


	8. Chapter 8

**NS on holiday** : Hello! Alors j'avais deviné juste : tu es une grande fan de Sasuke ^^. Par contre il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais souligner : les pensées de Sakura concernant Sasuke ne sont pas les miennes. J'ai une tout autre opinion de Sasuke. Après, je ne pense pas que Naruto veut empêcher Sasuke de se venger; il veut juste le soutenir et l'aider, ne pas être exclu de la vie de Sasuke. Pour lui, Sasuke est sa famille. Et il ne veut pas laisser Sasuke souffrir en silence et prendre tout sur lui. Et même si c'est la vengeance de Sasuke, Naruto veut pouvoir soulager Sasuke en partageant sa souffrance, son fardeau. Naruto sait que Sasuke souffre, sent que Sasuke veut se détacher des gens qu'ils aiment pour les protéger mais ne veut pas abandonner Sasuke à son sort. Il veut le soutenir et l'aider. Parce qu'il l'aime. Enfin, ça c'est plus mon opinons sur la question. Ah et merci pour la précision concernant l'âge d'Itachi, je corrige ça de suite. Merci merci :-) Pour l'interaction entre Sasuke et Hinata, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ;-)

**Hinata78** : Merci de toujours me suivre Hinata78 T-T. Et ce même si j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de ne plus respecter le caractère des personnages (surtout Naruto et Hinata)... Tu en penses quoi toi ? Ah Karin... Telle sera prise celle qui croyait prendre ^^. Tu vas comprendre en lisant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, chapitre qui n'est pas des plus passionnant.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : La confiance.**

Alors qu'Hinata était entrain de couper des patates en rondelles, Karin l'observa, les yeux brillants derrières ses verres.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hinata les avait rejoints et Karin se surprit à véritablement apprécier la compagnie de la Hyuga. Lorsqu'on s'intéressait à elle, Hinata se révélait être une fille vachement attachante. Après leur discussion à la belle étoile, Hinata s'était ouverte à elle avec tellement de … simplicité. Elle lui avait parlé de son enfance, prisonnière du regard d'un paternel exigent, rejetée par son cousin qui la tenait responsable de la mort de son oncle, de sa sœur qui se démarquait d'elle par son talent, de ses amis qui l'avaient soutenue dans ces différents épreuves, de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'elle évoquait Naruto, Hinata brillait. Ses yeux inertes pétillaient de joie, son corps vibrait sous l'émotion et Karin se sentait presqu'envieuse d'elle dans ces moments-là. Hinata pouvait aimer et être aimée librement par un homme.

« Tu sais, lui avait-elle dit un jour, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amie fille. Et quelque part, avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé cette amie qui me manquait. »

Karin n'avait rien répondu à cela. Elle avait juste prise Hinata dans ses bras. Pour lui signifier qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Hinata n'était pas une rivale pour elle. Hinata n'avait pas de vue sur Sasuke. Hinata était son amie, sa confidente. La première qu'elle avait.

« Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Sasuke-san ? Lui avait demandé Hinata un jour. »

Quand elle lui avait répondu qu'elle l'adorait, qu'elle voulait être aimée juste par lui, mais qu'elle ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour lui, Hinata lui avait déclaré, avec une grande simplicité.

« Ta plus grande beauté réside dans tes yeux. Je l'avais remarqué dès la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu as vraiment de très jolis yeux, Karin. Lumineux comme des rubis. Des yeux uniques qui ont un éclat particulier. Quelque chose qui est à toi et qui te rend spéciale, bien plus que Sasuke ne le sera jamais. »

Lorsque Karin lui redemanda pourquoi elle ne semblait pas vraiment porter Sasuke, Hinata n'éluda pas la question et lui répondit honnêtement.

« Sasuke m'a toujours fait quelque peu peur. Ses airs glaciaux et sévères me rappellent beaucoup mon père. Sasuke a toujours été le reflet ma propre faiblesse et de mon incapacité à plaire à mon père. C'est pourquoi à l'Académie ninja, je faisais toujours en sorte de l'éviter. »

Hinata était vraiment une chouette fille. Elle avait ce petit côté bienveillant qui l'a rendait adorable. Elle était ce genre de personne à se démener comme une hyène pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Et Karin appréciait cela.

Mais dans ce flot d'amitié, il y avait cet arrière gout d'amertume. De trahison que Karin avait gravée dans son cœur. Il était noir elle le savait. Parce qu'elle adorait Hinata mais elle devait fournir les informations que convoitaient Sasuke.

Et il se montrait de plus en plus insistant sur la question d'ailleurs. Et il avait raison. Hinata était sensée quitter le groupe la frontière atteinte. Karin n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à la jeune fille de la sorte. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits.

« Hinata ! L'interpela Karin.»

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle. En la reconnaissant, Hinata sourit. Karin sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle l'ignora délibérément et adopta une attitude désinvolte.

« Tu sais, les garçons et moi on se demandait comment est-ce que tu avais atterrit parmi nous. Et comme Sasuke n'était pas très bavard. Enfin, tu comprends… »

Hinata cligna des yeux, puis les baissa vers le sol.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de secret ? »

Karin feint la tristesse et l'hésitation dans ces dernières questions. Hinata moucha et releva la tête rapidement tout en essayant de rassurer Karin.

« Non, pas du tout. Ça n'a rien de secret ou quoique ce soit. C'est juste que… »

Karin leva un sourcil interrogateur devant Hinata. Celle-ci faisait mine de réfléchir.

« En fait, hésita Hinata, c'est que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de comment j'ai atterrit ici, ni du pourquoi. Et je viens de me rendre compte que lorsque j'ai posé cette question à Sasuke, je n'ai pas eu ma réponse. »

Hinata semblait plus parler à elle-même, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important. Elle s'était d'ailleurs mise à marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

« Hinata ? »

La jeune brune leva les yeux vers elle, encore amorphe. Karin décida qu'il était temps d'agir et de mettre un terme à cette affaire.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à reconstituer les morceaux. A nous deux, ce sera sûrement plus simple. »

Quelque part, Karin était véritablement sincère dans sa proposition. Une partie d'elle-même voulait vraiment venir en aide à son amie. La brune semblait tellement perdue. Et Karin ressentait véritablement l'envie de l'aider. C'est peut-être cette sincérité non feinte qui convainquit Hinata de passer à table.

Elle lui parla de l'examen Chunin, du sceau que Kabuto lui avait apposé et du sort que ce cafard lui avait réservé.

« Kabuto voulait donc offrir ton corps à Orochimaru. Pas étonnant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Sasuke l'avait presqu'éradiqué. Kabuto est intervenu avant que Sasuke n'achève son travail et s'est enfui avec Orochimaru. Je crois que c'est après cet affrontement que Kabuto a eu besoin d'un nouveau corps pour Orochimaru.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce qui s'est passé, dit Hinata. »

Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir lentement.

« Je crois que j'ai une grande dette envers Sasuke-san. Il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie finalement.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air enchanté par cette perspective, la taquina Karin. »

Pour toute réponse, Hinata grimaça. Karin éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Hinata. Lorsque leur fou rire se calma, Karin fut submergée par un sentiment de profonde libération. Hinata n'était pas un danger. Elle pouvait enfin s'ouvrir totalement à Hinata, sans culpabiliser. Elle avait trouvé une amie, une véritable amie. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Une fille complètement différente d'elle, une fille qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait même pût être son ennemie.

§…§

Un peu en retrait à l'arrière, Kiba, les bras croisés derrières sa nuque, observait les trois combattants qui marchaient devant lui. Sakura s'était absentée pour on ne sait quelles raisons et Kiba n'était pas du genre à demander de compte à une fille. Il avait compris en côtoyant Hinata que les filles avaient besoin d'intimité, d'un espace privé.

En pensant à son amie, Kiba sentit de la culpabilité s'affaisser sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger, de veiller sur elle durant cette mission. Il avait faillit au devoir qu'il s'était lui-même imposé; il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Hinata…

Il savait au fond de lui-même que si la jeune fille était au courant de cet 'auto-serment', elle serait furieuse et lui en voudrait énormément. Malgré tout, Kiba s'était juré de veiller sur Hinata. Comme un chien fidèle veillant sur sa maitresse. Parce qu'il préférait mille fois finir haï par Hinata plutôt que de voir la voir à nouveau agoniser sous ses yeux. _Mais... _

Kiba releva la tête et porta son regard sur le blond qui le devançait.

_...à la fin de cette mission, les choses allaient changer. Parce que'Hinata s'était visiblement trouvée un nouveau gardien._

Naruto…Hinata.

Un long sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'Inuzuka. Qui l'eût crut ? L'héritière des Hyuga vivait le grand amour avec l'idiot le plus respecté du village…Brusquement, les yeux de Kiba se mirent à pétiller de plaisir. Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air purement machiavélique. _Note pour moi-même : faire enrager Hanabi sur le sujet_, se dit intérieurement Kiba.

« Éloignez vous d'elle ! »

La voix aigüe claqua dans les airs comme un fouet, faisant émerger Kiba de ses pensées. Tous se tournèrent vers sa source. C'était Sakura. En pleine santé. _Et en colère aussi_, constata Kiba.

« Sakura ! Hurla Naruto. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

- Eloignez-vous de Nami, répéta Sakura avec conviction. »

Kiba s'arrêta et observa le visage de la principale visée. Celle-ci arborait un visage neutre, la moitié inférieure de son visage dissimulée sous sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura-san ? demanda Shino.

- Il se passe que Nami et son daimyo ont cru bon se payer notre tête, répondit Sakura sans lâcher des yeux la concernée.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Kiba, plus agressif.

- Je suis allée faire un tour dans un village à proximité. Et j'ai appris que notre bon seigneur Kazukishiro a lancé une grande chasse aux démons. Un démon aux yeux rouges et l'autre aux yeux blancs.

- Sasuke et Hinata, murmura Naruto.

- Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'Hinata et Sasuke sont recherchés dans tout le pays du Son. Alors lorsqu'on a débarqué en disant qu'on recherchait notre amie, le seigneur y a vu une opportunité en or. Lui qui ne dispose pas de beaucoup de guerrier en dehors de sa garde personnelle, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui d'exploiter nos talents de recherche. Et dès lors qu'on aurait retrouvé la piste d'Hinata, Nami nous aurait devancés. Alors j'ai bon jusque là ?

- Une déduction claire et un enchainement méthodique. Je suis impressionnée, murmura calmement la grande brune. Tu as visé dans le mille Sakura-Chan. Ma mission consistait à me servir de vous pour vous devancer et capturer Uchiwa Sasuke et Hyuga Hinata pour le meurtre d'Orochimaru.

- Le **meurtre** d'Orochimaru, s'exclama Naruto. Mais c'est impossible… »

- Contrairement à ce que les pays de l'Alliance ont pût penser, poursuivit sereinement Nami, le Daimyo du pays du Son n'a pas été forcé de collaborer avec Orochimaru. Il l'a fait de son plein gré. Alors lorsqu'il y a deux semaines, des ninjas d'Orochimaru lui ont appris qu'Uchiwa Sasuke et Hyuga Hinata ont assassiné son ami et soutien le plus cher, le seigneur a décidé d'organiser des battus pour les retrouver. Et les livrer à ces ninjas. »

_Je le savais_, pensa Kiba. _Je le savais que cette femme était une espionne_.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, murmura Sakura après un moment. Se servir de nous n'a pas de sens. Tôt ou tard, on aurait compris que vous nous aviez doublés et le seigneur se serait alors exposer aux représailles de Konoha.

- Il est très facile de mettre un meurtre sur le compte de quelqu'un d'autre, énonça tranquillement Nami en essuyant le bout de sa lance. Le vôtre aurait été facilement mis sur le compte d'Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Ces mots dits, Nami se mit en position de combat. D'un geste de la main, elle défit le nœud qui retenait sa cape et s'élança au même moment vers Sakura. _Elle est rapide_, pensa Kiba avant de s'élancer et de s'interposer entre elle et Sakura et de repousser son attaque. Puis il sortit une petite pilule de son sac avant de la croquer à pleine dent et laisser tout son chakra se déployer autour de lui.

« Partez, dit-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons. Je me charge d'elle. Y'a une morveuse au village qui attend le retour de sa sœur. Ne la faisons pas attendre. »

Kiba se rétracta sur lui-même, prêt à lancer l'assaut. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Shino le rejoindre et s'installer d'un bond à ses côtés.

« Je reste avec toi. Nous mènerons ce combat ensemble, énonça distinctement Shino. »

Kiba l'observa du coin de l'œil et suivit le regard de son équipier. Nami était en position, le regard impénétrable, implacable. L'espace d'un instant, Kiba crut la voir trembler légère faille dans sa posture d'acier.

La seconde d'après, la vieille femme lançait l'assaut. Kiba esquiva l'attaque avant de jeter ses griffes. Akamaru n'était pas là pour le seconder. C'était un combat qu'il devra mener seul pour une fois.

Et au moment où il formulait cette pensée, une nuée d'insecte vint protéger son flanc gauche. Il leva son regard vers Shino, qui perché au dessus d'un arbre, avait le bras tendu vers le sol.

Non. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait derrière lui une armée d'insecte pour le seconder. Kiba ferma les yeux et se lança à nouveau vers Nami.

Ils ne laisseraient pas Hinata mourir. Elle était leur coéquipière, leur amie, leur soutien. Kiba en avait fait la promesse à Hanabi. Hinata rentrerait à Konoha.

Hinata rentrera à Konoha, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie pour cela.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode de l'Odyssée (oui Tisi s'est cru dans une série télé ^^) :

_Il lui tendait la main._

_Uchiwa Sasuke, l'homme qui méprisait les autres, lui tendait la main. Hinata resta quelque minute à observer cette main avant de sourire et de la saisir._

_Une main plus chaude qu'il n'y paraissait._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kazenoseiren** : Hello ! Contente de voir que tu aimes mon histoire. Par contre, je vais peut-être te décevoir en t'annonçant ça mais, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre... Mais bon, bonne nouvelle, dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on verra essentiellement Sasuke et Hinata ^^. Oh et tu peux aussi lire mon autre fic (si ce n'est déjà fait), Promesse , où là, tu risques d'être rassasié en Sasuke x Hinata ;-)

**Dadetine** : Salut Dadetine ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas décevoir tes attentes. J'ai mis en avant un côté un peu moins mélioratif d'Hinata et donc quelque chose d'assez 'expérimental' Enfin voilà, j'espère quand même qu'il plaira. Pour Karin et Hinata : ouais, je trouve qu'elles se complètent assez bien. Et Karin a été pris par les sentiments et le côté très gentille d'Hinata. Comme tu disais, comment ne pas aimer cette hyuga ^^ Ah Shino et Kiba, mine de rien, j'adore écrire sur ces deux là ^^. Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus que ça et te souhaite bonne lecture !

**Hinata78**: Hello Dear ! Et * prend une voix de séducteur à la con* appelle moi Tisi poupée ! ^^. Non plus sérieusement je suis rassurée de voir que le caractère des persos n'est pas trop éloigné. Parce que pour le coup, dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris certaine libertés avec Hinata... Bon je me soumet donc à ton jugement, Ô Hinata78 ! ;-)

**NS on holiday** : rah ton nouveau pseudo me donne envie d'être en vacance T-T. Bah sinon, le voici le voilà, le chapitre que tu attendais avec ferveur (en fin je crois) où Sasuke et Hinata vont ... se battre ! Bon ok non, ils vont juste interagir...violemment...Bon je te laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Le calme avant…**

La nuit était tombée et Hinata ne parvint toujours pas à s'endormir. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas en raison d'un quelconque caillou ou autres. Hinata se redressa au constat qui s'imposait à elle.

Elle avait une dette envers un renégat.

Et cette pensée la mangeait intérieurement. Se sentant trop oppressée, Hinata se glissa en dehors de la tente pour respirer le grand air frais. Le ciel étoilé l'accueillit et une image de Naruto traversa son cœur. Naruto et elle avaient souvent passé du temps à contempler les étoiles ensembles, les doigts entrelacées.

De là où elle était le ciel était magnifique et elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec son petit ami. Ses idées romantiques s'effacèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke, posé sur un rocher. Son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine, un fort sentiment de culpabilité et de gratitude l'envahissant. Coupable de se sentir redevable, coupable d'avoir à se sentir redevable.

Sauke avait remarqué sa présence. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, occuper à polir la lame de son sabre. Hinata se décida à aller à sa rencontre.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus polie. »

Sasuke s'arrêta de frotter sa lame et braqua un regard noir à Hinata. Celle-ci, bien que mal à l'aise, soutint calmement son regard. Elle voulait lui parler. Le jeune homme sembla abdiquer car il lâcha un soupir et lui murmura un « Fais ce que tu veux » avant de se remettre au travail.

« Sasuke, commença doucement Hinata.

- Hn ?

- Je voulais te remercier, pour m'avoir sauvée, précisa Hinata.

- Hmpf.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de particulièrement égoïste. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je t'avais mal jugé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Crois ce que tu veux, répondit l'Uchiwa. Si me voir comme quelqu'un de bien te permet de mieux digérer ta dépendance forcée avec un traitre, grand bien te fasse. Je m'en fiche pas mal. »

Hinata jeta un regard surpris à Sasuke avant de fixer le sol boueux devant elle. Il avait raison. Elle essayait désespérément de se dire que Sasuke n'était pas mauvais pour éviter de se sentir coupable de dépendre ainsi de lui. De dépendre ainsi d'un **traitre**.

« En fait, tu ne penses pas un instant que je sois quelqu'un de bien, railla le brun ténébreux. Mais tu veux te complaire dans cette idée parce que ça te faciliterait la tâche et ça rendrait ta survie plus honorable.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, tout en refermant instinctivement les poings. Elle resta dans cette position un long moment, sans bouger, comme paralysée.

« Tu as raison, lâcha finalement Hinata, tremblante. Je ne pense pas un seul instant que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Ses nerfs lâchaient et elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler l'antipathie que lui inspirait Sasuke.

« Tu n'es qu'un traitre doublé d'un égoïste, claqua Hinata d'une voix caverneuse. Il y a tellement de personne qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Mais **toi**, cracha Hinata, toi tu t'en moque comme de tes premiers slips ! Ça me dégoute, **tu** me dégoutes ! Hurla Hinata avant de se relever. »

Hinata s'éloigna de quelque pas du rocher et tourna le dos à Sasuke. Ses nerfs avaient définitivement lâchés. Elle jeta un regard vers Sasuke et ce qu'elle y vit lui écrasa le cœur : un mélange de mépris et d'incompréhension. Une condescendance interrogative qui finit de clouer le cœur d'Hinata. Incapable de contenir davantage ses émotions, elle se mit à pleurer, le visage dissimulée sous ses mains. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse : honteuse de s'être laissée à ce point aller et surtout…

« Tu as toujours eu une vie plus belle que la mienne, sanglota Hinata. Entouré, aimé. Et toi tu t'en fichais, alors que **d'autres** aurait tué pour être à ta place… »

…honteuse d'avoir autant envié Sasuke toute sa vie. Hinata venait d'avouer, de **s'**avouer la rancune et la jalousie maladive qu'elle avait érigées depuis le premier jour contre Sasuke. Contre cet enfant désiré et entouré par ses parents, contre ce garçon qui séduisait tout son monde, contre cet homme qui attirait les gens à lui, contre ce…

« Pitoyable, cracha Sasuke. »

Mépris, pur mépris qui tonnait dans la voix grave de Sasuke. Hinata n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le sentir. Il transpirait ce mépris. Hinata elle-même ne compris pas pourquoi mais décida de continuer dans sa lancée. Peut-être dans l'espoir irrationnel d'être comprise.

« Tu avais une maman tellement aimante, murmura-t-elle tristement. Elle était toujours dans ton ombre, à te regarder, à veiller sur toi, à prier pour que tes ailes se déploient, que ton père te voit, à …

La voix d'Hinata s'éteignit dans sa gorge, pressée par la main de Sasuke. Il baignait maintenant dans une telle fureur, une telle colère. Et pourtant ni sa main, ni sa colère ne cloua Hinata. Elle devait sûrement être poussée par le vent divin.

« Et puis il y avais ton frère…

- Ta gueule, persifla Sasuke en resserrant son emprise.

- J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand-frère aussi protecteur que lui. Il avait toujours ce regard rempli d'amour pour toi, Itachi-sa…

- Tu tiens vraiment à mourir Hinata, sourit Sasuke, amer en plantant maintenant ses ongles dans la peau satinée de la jeune fille.

- Quand ton clan a été massacré, je m'en suis tellement voulue, continua Hinata, éteinte. Je m'en suis tellement voulu de t'avoir envié de la sorte. Je m'en suis tellement voulu… »

Sasuke lâcha complètement son emprise et Hinata s'écroula au sol. Tellement de regret, tellement de non dit, tellement de jalousie...

« Mais même acerbe et froid comme tu es devenu, tu as continué à attirer les gens autour de toi. Comme une luciole. Tu étais froid, tu étais égoïste, tu ne vivais plus que pour toi-même et ta vengeance. Pourtant les gens continuaient à venir à toi. Tu n'avais beau faire aucun effort pour leur plaire, à être véritablement infect, ils venaient toujours quémander ta compagnie. Et ça m'écœurais. C'était tellement injuste… »

Elle avait toujours envié Sasuke. Il avait toujours eu le soutien indéfectible de ses proches sans la moindre raison. Et même lorsque son monde s'écroula, des gens ont toujours été là pour lui tendre la main. Alors qu'elle... Elle avait beau être gentille, patiente, attentive, compréhensive, les gens ne voulaient pas d'elle. Et même lorsqu'elle parvenait à exister chez une personne, la minute d'après elle était oubliée. **Pourquoi ?**

« Parce tu es insignifiante. »

Hinata eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Sasuke, à son niveau, à quelque millimètre d'elle, venait de lui susurrer ces mots au creux de l'oreille. Les yeux écarquillés, elle l'observa dans le blanc des yeux.

« **Et** pitoyable. A envier la vie la moins enviable au monde. Tu me fais pitié. L'héritière des Hyuga est vraiment la dernière des dernières. »

Hinata, les yeux écarquillés, laissa pleinement ces mots pénétrer son esprit. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent son âme, Hinata sentit ses yeux s'inonder de larme. Sasuke ne lui apprenait rien, absolument rien. Combien de fois s'était-elle répéter ces mêmes paroles, combien de fois s'était-elle murée elle-même dans ses défauts ? Sasuke ne lui apprenait strictement rien.

Et pourtant ses mots trouvaient quand même le moyen de la blesser. Peut-être que formulés par un tiers, ils acquéraient leur pleine véracité. Hinata sentait son cœur se soulever en un sanglot. Sasuke lui rappelait tellement son père : froid, intransigeant.

Hinata pressa ses deux mains contre sa tête, d'un geste désespéré. Elle recommençait à plonger dans son cercle infernal d'autodérision : nullité, déchet, héritière indigne, faible, fardeau, héritière indigne, héritière indigne...

Hinata s'arrêta lentement de pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa tête. Non, cette main, elle ne la sentait pas elle s'en souvenait. C'était Naruto. Naruto qui à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait déposait sa main sur sa tête et la collait contre son torse. Pour lui faire oublier, pour la faire se sentir aimer. Il était là pour elle. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Hanabi, même Karin…Il y avait tellement de gens qui la soutenaient dorénavant. Petite elle était rejetée, mais plus maintenant. Elle n'était plus seule.

« Reviens au village Sasuke, demanda lentement Hinata, les joues alourdit par des sentiers salés. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par le changement de ton et de propos d'Hinata.

« Pour toutes ces personnes qui attendent désespérément ton retour. Bien qu'ils t'aiment pour des raisons qui me dépassent, souffla Hinata. »

Naruto tenait véritablement à Sasuke. Comment avait-elle pût l'oublier ? Il désirait le retour de son ami. Alors si Hinata pouvait l'y aider, elle le ferait. En remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Hinata releva un regard déterminé et fixa intensément Sasuke. Oui, elle ne pouvait décemment pas retourner au village sans rien alors que l'Uchiwa avait été à sa portée de main.

Un ange passa.

« Parler ne te va vraiment pas, décréta finalement le glaçon. Alors sois gentille et ferme-là. »

Sasuke se releva d'un geste avant de lui tourner le dos et de faire disparaitre son sabre.

« Tu sais il me parle souvent de toi, s'exclama soudain Hinata. Je veux dire, Naruto-kun. Entre deux insultes, il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi.

Pour ne pas changer, Sasuke ne répondit rien. Mais le léger frémissement de ses épaules indiqua à Hinata qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Sasuke était touché.

« Naruto-kun tient véritablement à toi. Comme on s'accroche à un frère. Il est persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de bien, poursuivit Hinata en fermant les yeux. Et je veux croire en ses paroles. »

Lorsqu'elle laissa à nouveau la lumière inonder son regard, Hinata arborait un visage plus serein. Naruto avait une foi absolue en Sasuke, en l'humanité qui se cachait derrière ses airs hautains. Hinata voulait y croire à son tour. Elle avait confiance au jugement de son petit ami.

« Si tu te mets à croire les paroles d'un crétin, c'est que tu n'es pas plus saine d'esprit que lui. »

Les mots étaient bruts, vexant, mais pas le ton. Et le sourire évasif de Sasuke le lui confirma. Hinata éclata de rire. Oui, elle devait gravement être atteinte par la bêtise de son petit ami.

Un profond sentiment de liberté traversa le cœur d'Hinata. Elle se sentait plus légère. Penser à Naruto la rendait tellement heureuse. Hinata s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua le geste de Sasuke.

Il lui tendait la main.

Uchiwa Sasuke, l'homme qui méprisait les autres, lui tendait la main. Hinata resta quelque minute à observer cette main avant de sourire et de la saisir.

Une main plus chaude qu'il n'y paraissait.

§…§

La tête reposant contre le tronc d'un platane, le corps mutilé et le visage ensanglanté, Shino attendait. Les pas de Nami se rapprochaient. Elle se rapprochait de lui.

_Si proche, mais si froide._

Shino leva les yeux le ciel, offrant son visage aux quelques rayons solaires filtraient la forêt. Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Mais il n'était pas triste. Il avait réussi à cacher Kiba c'était l'essentiel. Son ami vivra. Il avait accompli son devoir de chef d'équipe.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil cessèrent de réchauffer son visage, Shino comprit qu'elle était arrivée. La mort se tenait face à lui. _Une très jolie mort, _ne put s'empêcher de penser Shino. Même épuisé et le regard vitreux, la beauté de Nami atteignait encore son cœur.

Comme un kunaï planté en plein cœur.

Shino essaya dans un dernier effort de focaliser sa vision. Il voulait la revoir, graver chacun de ses traits dans un coin de sa mémoire. Cette femme, cette guerrière, beaucoup trop vieille pour lui…

Elle tenait maintenant sa lance entre ses deux mains et le pointait vers lui, le regard implacable. Et lorsqu'elle initia le mouvement, Shino sourit pour la première fois de sa vie.

§…§

Lorsque Kiba reprit connaissance, il vit qu'il était sur une espèce d'amas de feuille. Il se redressa brusquement et grimaça en sentant ses côtes le lancer. Les derniers évènements s'imposèrent rapidement dans son esprit.

_Shino !_

Il se redressa, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur, et suivit les effluves de Shino. Pas très compliqué lorsque le manipulateur d'insecte avait laissé autant de trace de sang sur son chemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le souffle de Kiba se coupa en lui. Shino, immobile, adossé à un arbre. Kiba s'avança à petits pas et avança une main tremblante vers l'épaule de son ami. Ami qui tomba au même moment, le corps inerte, une large tâche de sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

« Shino ? »

Kiba ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix : couinement suraiguë sortie tout droit des profondeurs de son être. Une horreur sourde envahit son esprit lorsqu'il réalisa.

« Non, non, Non… Shino ! Shino… SHINO ! »

Kiba sentit ses larmes courir librement ses joues au fil de ses sanglots. Il voulait crier, hurler, supplier tous les dieux du ciel de ne pas lui faire ça. Mais sa voix était coincée au fin fond de son âme. Jamais une telle douleur l'avait prit. Jamais il n'eut cru que son cœur pourrait un jour autant se briser.

Kiba passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami avant de coller son visage dans son cou et de sangloter silencieusement.

« …iba »

Kiba se redressa lentement avant de relever délicatement la tête de son coéquipier et de l'examiner. Son visage était ensanglanté et son ventre rougi par le sang. Puis c'est là qu'il le vit : le bandage qui entourait l'abdomen du manipulateur d'insecte.

« Tu es en vie, craqua Kiba. »

Soulagement. Shino releva la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu pleures ? Demanda faiblement Shino.»

Mais même à peine audible, Kiba distingua l'arrière ton moqueur de ses paroles. Kiba, le bras toujours autour des épaules de son ami, détourna le regard en jetant un 'n'importe quoi'.

« Elle ne m'a pas achevé, murmura pensivement Shino… »

Kiba l'observa passer une main sur son ventre. Le bandage avait considérablement ralenti l'hémorragie mais ne l'avait pas pour autant arrêtée. Kiba attrapa le second bras de son coéquipier et noua l'ensemble autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda faiblement le mourant.

- Il faut te soigner. Si on reste là, tu vas finir par te vider de ton sang.

- Tu n'es pas en état de me porter, remarqua Shino.

- Et toi tu n'es pas en état de contester mes choix. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisses gérer ! »

La phrase était cool et bien envoyée. Mais Kiba mesura véritablement le poids de ses paroles lorsqu'il faillit trébucher sous la masse de Shino. Son ami avait son pesant d'or, c'était sûr.

Kiba se stabilisa sur ses appuies et prit la direction du village le plus proche tout en remerciant le ciel de ne pas lui avoir prit son ami.

Le reste se trouvait maintenant aux mains de Naruto et Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon ben voilà, le dernier chapitre de L'Odyssée ! Alors merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire, ajouter dans leurs favoris et ont suivie ma fic jusqu'à la fin ^^. Plein de câlins virtuel à vous tous !

**Hinata78** : Ohayo Hina-chan ! Oui tu as bien résumé la situation : Naruto rapprochant sans le vouloir Sasuke et Hinata ^^. Oh j'écris de mieux en mieux ? *Pleure de joie dans son coin tellement elle est touchée*. Merci Merci ! Et merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic. Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me donnait du courage pour continuer à poster ^^. Même si franchement, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre final. Comme je te le disais, il y a de grandes chances qu'il te déçoive. Cela dit, j'espère quand même qu'il te fera passer un bon moment, ne serait-ce que quelque passages...

** Maxine3482** : Coucou Maxine ! Merci pour ton com' ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mes chapitres sont appréciés. J'espère que le final va pas trop te décevoir... :-)

* * *

**Chapitre X : Le crime.**

Alors que Sasuke se massait vigoureusement le corps avec du savon, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hinata et à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec elle.

Cette fille s'efforçait de plaire aux gens, du moins de ne pas leur déplaire. Elle aimait les autres mais eux ne le lui rendaient pas. Tout son contraire en fait. Les gens lui, il faisait tout pour les chasser de son existence. Et pourtant, telle de la vermine, ils s'accrochaient à lui.

« Plus paradoxale, tu meurs, pensa Sasuke. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle trouve une telle situation injuste. »

Sasuke coinça une flaque d'eau dans ses mains avant de la jeter sur son visage et ses cheveux. L'espace d'un instant, en parlant avec Hinata, Sasuke avait eut l'impression de voir Naruto à travers elle. Cette même auréole de bêtise et de foi absurde dans les autres.

Son meilleur ami avait dû vachement déteindre sur la timide Hyuga. Sasuke se figea face à sa propre pensée. _Meilleur ami_ ?

Une espèce de nostalgie s'empara de Sasuke. Des souvenirs des bêtises de Naruto, de son sourire idiot, de Sakura lui frappant le front, de Kakashi toujours à la bourre. L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke avait vu dans les mimiques d'Hinata, l'aura de son meilleur ami et les bons souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient.

Sûrement pour ça qu'il lui avait tendu la main hier. Sasuke secoua la tête.

Hinata lui donnait envie de revoir ce _baka_.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de retourner au village ? De rentrer chez lui.

§…§

Depuis la conversation houleuse qu'elle avait eue avec Sasuke, Hinata se sentait paradoxalement moins oppressée. Sasuke se montrait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus 'aimable' avec elle. _Aimable_, enfin, si on pouvait qualifier d'aimable le fait qu'il la frappe à l'arrière du crâne à chaque fois qu'elle ralentissait le rythme ou se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées.

Et puis parfois il arrivait qu'ils parlent du village. Enfin c'est surtout elle qui parlait pendant que Sasuke faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Côtoyer quelqu'un de plus réservée qu'elle la rendait plus sociable. _La vie est vraiment faite bizarrement_, pensa Hinata.

Mais au moins, elle avait moins l'impression d'être une intruse parmi ces gens. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Hinata, tu vas nous chercher du bois ? On est en rupture de stock pour faire du feu.

- Oui bien sûr Karin ! »

Hinata s'enfonça dans la forêt à la recherche de brindille sec. La rosée du matin rendait sa tâche un peu plus délicate mais Hinata trouva sans difficulté son bonheur. Elle empila rapidement un petit tas de bois sur ses bras.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sasuke derrière son dos.

- Je ramasse du bois pour… »

Hinata lâcha brusquement ses rondelles, les yeux ronds avant de se couvrir le visage, rouge de gêne.

« Oh mon dieu je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ta douche ! »

- Tss, murmura Sasuke, les yeux en l'air. Karin sort la même excuse bidon pour me mater en douce !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Protesta Hinata, indignée, les yeux toujours aussi clos. Je n'ai aucune raison de…

- Oui bien sûr, ironisa Sasuke. En attendant, tu me gênes à rester plantée là.

- Je suis désolée, couina Hinata. Je m'en vais. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hinata se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour contourner Sasuke et courut en direction du camp, sous le regard amusé de Sasuke.

« Tiens, déjà ? S'étonna Karin en la revoyant. Mais, et le bois ?

- Je n'en ai pas trouvé, transpira Hinata.

- Tu n'en as pas trouvés ? Dans une forêt ? Répéta Karin, incrédule. »

Hinata se sentit fondre comme neige devant sa propre stupidité. Elle avait été tellement retournée par la vue de Sasuke, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche. Hinata était morte de honte. Elle voulait se cacher dans un trou et prier pour que Naruto vienne la chercher. Une image de Naruto en serviette traversa son esprit et des pensées particulièrement _cochonnes_ kidnappèrent la pauvre Hinata.

« …_inata_, Hinata !

- Oui ? murmura Hinata en extase.

- Je disais donc que cette nuit, reprit Karin, j'ai repensé à ton sceau, tu sais celui que Kabuto t'a apposé. J'aimerais y jeter un œil. Pour vérifier s'il a disparu ou non.

- Pour quoi faire ? Se réveilla brusquement Hinata, le ton plus grave.

- Normalement, poursuivit Karin, ce genre de sceau disparait en même temps que celui qui l'appose. Donc si le sceau n'est plus là, c'est que Kabuto est mort. En revanche, si le sceau est toujours là, on pourra savoir si le cafard est encore en vie. Une information capitale somme toute.

- Je vois, murmura Hinata. Et tu saurais vérifier ce genre de chose ?

- Tu me sous-estimes très chère, sourit Karin en réajustant ses lunettes. Fais-moi confiance. Les sceaux et les traces de chakra, c'est mon rayon.

- Très bien.

- Voyons voyons ce qu'il se cache là dedans, marmonna Karin en se penchant vers elle. »

§…§

Les yeux hagards et le front ruisselant de sueur, Karin se dirigea d'un pas de zombie à la rencontre de Sasuke. Celui-ci était en plein repérage d'un village, au versant de la vallée.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Karin ? »

Sasuke ne s'était pas retourné. Et pourtant, pour une fois, elle aurait vraiment aimée qu'il lui accorde un peu d'attention. Karin prit sur elle-même. Le front ruisselant de sueur mêlé à quelques larmes, elle l'observait sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Il afficha une certaine surprise en la voyant aussi fébrile.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, la voix mi tranchante, mi soucieuse.

- Je sais pourquoi Hinata était dans le laboratoire de Kabuto.

- Et ?

- Kabuto avait besoin d'un nouveau corps pour Orochimaru et, en raison de certaine circonstance, Hinata s'était trouvée à sa disposition. Une candidate parfaite à l'emploi.

- Sûrement à cause de ses yeux, réfléchit Sasuke.

- Oui, couina Karin. Mais ce n'est pas tout … »

Sasuke se tourna complètement vers elle. Cette fois-ci elle avait toute son attention.

§…§

Le regard braqué droit devant le long sentier boisé qui s'étendait devant, Naruto essaya de faire terre le grondement qui résonnait en lui. Depuis qu'il savait Hinata recherchée par le Pays du Son, la boule de nervosité ne l'avait plus quittée. L'idée de ne jamais plus revoir Hinata avait effleuré son esprit.

Une pensée insoutenable…

Un an. Un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Naruto n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer une vie sans elle. Hinata faisait partie de son quotidien, de sa vie.

C'était l'exaltation de ses sens.

Avec elle, il était tellement plus vivant. Elle redéfinissait sa vision du monde : nouveaux horizons, nouvelles perspectives de vie. Comme un enfant, il redécouvrait son univers.

Avec Hinata, il avait emprunté un sentier inconnu. Elle le guidait, il la suivait. Elle était les lampions de ce long sentier sombre. Un chemin bien agréable lorsqu'il était éclairé.

Alors comment espérer le traverser si les lumières s'éteignaient ?

Hinata l'avait amené dans ce sentier. Elle ne pouvait pas l'y abandonner. Il ne saurait pas retrouver son chemin tout seul. Alors elle devait rester. Les lampions ne pouvaient juste s'envoler.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

§…§

Hinata suivait les pas de Sasuke, un peu à contrecœur. Certes elle était ravie de n'être plus qu'à quelques heures de la frontière du Pays du Feu mais elle aurait aimé faire ses adieux de manière plus correcte à Karin.

Lorsque Sasuke lui avait expliqué plutôt dans la matinée que Taka devait se rendre en vitesse quelque part et qu'ils devaient prendre une direction opposée à la sienne, elle avait été prise de court. Mais surtout déçue aussi.

Sasuke ne reviendrait pas au village.

Hinata en avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle qui aurait aimé pouvoir se rattraper auprès du village pour s'être fait aussi bêtement capturer. Elle allait encore décevoir son monde…

_Un vrai boulet_, pensa-t-elle, tristement.

Hinata releva les yeux et les fixa inconsciemment sur le dos Sasuke. Des pensées très étranges se mirent à effleurer son esprit sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi mais elle se trouva subitement très **intéressée **par le corps de Sasuke.

_Un si petit être, à peine adulte mais d'une telle puissance. Tellement redoutable _…

Hinata manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était entrain de se lécher la lèvre inférieure. Elle toussa un bon coup et essaya de reprendre sa respiration et le fil de ses pensées.

_Kami-sama, à quoi diable je pensais !_

Le coin des yeux larmoyant, Hinata se redressa avant de remarquer que son ventre était étrangement brûlant. Elle passa une main sous sa veste pour palper son nombril mais la sensation avait déjà disparu. L'avait-elle rêvée ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hinata se redressa brusquement avant de rougir de gêne devant Sasuke. Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard indéchiffrable avant de reprendre son chemin. Hinata se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Sasuke froid et distant des premiers jours et non celui qui l'écoutait parler de Konoha, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Hinata sentit son cœur se resserrer. Comme d'habitude, elle trouvait le moyen de tout foutre en l'air et de décevoir les gens ! Furieuse contre elle-même, elle suivit Sasuke, sans plus tenir compte de son environnement.

« Nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-il. »

Hinata sursauta faiblement. Le ton de Sasuke avait quelque chose de **sentencieux**. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient au dessus d'une espèce de falaise. Puis Hinata réalisa qu'elle n'était pas sur une falaise mais en amont d'une chute d'eau. Elle s'approcha davantage et, quittant la forêt, observa le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

A quelque lieu de là, elle pouvait voir des rizières et de minuscules personnes entrain de s'atteler à leur quotidien. Hinata se mit à sourire, enchantée par cette vision époustouflante de magie. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui était resté en retrait.

« C'est donc ça la vallée de la mort ? Demanda Hinata, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle porte bien son nom. Et je suppose qu'au-delà de cette vallée je trouverais Konoha. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Sûrement parce que la réponse était évidente. A l'Académie, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'on apprenait : la géographie de Konoha et de ses pays frontaliers. Hinata reporta son attention sur le paysage, savourant le son de la jetée d'eau sur la rivière à contre bas.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans la vallée de la mort. »

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, et lança un regard interrogateur à l'Uchiwa.

« La vallée de la mort porte bien son nom. C'est un endroit désert, caniculaire, à la végétation morte. Ici nous sommes dans la région de Yogo.

- Yogo ? Dans le pays des Cascades ? »

Hinata n'était peut-être pas une lumière en géographie, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout sur le chemin de Konoha.

« On ne pas dire qu'on se soit souvent parler Hinata. Et même si je te connais depuis très jeune, tu as toujours été une grande inconnue pour moi.

- Sasuke-san… ?

- Mais il y a bien une chose que je sais sur toi. C'est que tu adores l'eau. Tu aimes sentir la pluie sur ton visage, plonger tes orteils dans les rivières, caresser les gouttes de rosée qui perlent les plantes. Je me souviens d'avoir toujours trouvé ça bizarre.

- Sasuke-san, où veux-tu en venir ? »

Le sang d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke sortir un long sabre. Son ventre se gondola tandis que l'image d'un Itachi mort lui traversa l'esprit.

« Je voulais au moins que la dernière chose que tu vois soit un truc que tu aimes. On raconte qu'un esprit aquatique a bénit cette région il y a très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke-san ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Son regard implacable le fit pour lui. Hinata se sentit soudain très faible. Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Des tas de _pourquoi_ se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. Comment une simple mission de routine dans le pays des Sources Chaudes l'avait conduit à **ça** ! Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de travers ?

Ses pourquoi, comment et interrogations s'effacèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke s'avancer. La peur nouée se transforma en grondement de tonnerre dans sa minuscule poitrine.

ELLE VOULAIT VIVRE !

Elle voulait vivre ! Elle se foutait du pourquoi : pourquoi elle voulait vivre, pourquoi Sasuke voulait la tuer. Elle voulait vivre et elle tuerait pour ça. Sans hésiter. Parce la valeur de la vie justifie amplement d'avoir les mains couvertes de sang.

La suite ne fut que blanc. Son corps elle ne le contrôlait plus. Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit engager le combat contre Sasuke, sur cette falaise. Sa raison lui criait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner, qu'il valait mieux fuir, mais sa fierté de ninja lui fit continuer le combat.

Cette même fierté ninja que lui avait insufflée Naruto.

Cette fierté qui disparut au moment où sa vie lui échappa.

Byakugan plongé dans le Sharigan, un frisson glacé pénétra son corps pour ne plus la quitter. Hinata baissa lentement les yeux vers son estomac. Une lame y était plantée Sasuke venait de la transpercer.

Tremblante et suante, l'héritière des Hyuga ne comprit pas vraiment la suite des évènements. Attirée par le néant, le regard éteint, fixé sur le visage angélique de son meurtrier, ravagé par les larmes.

Sa première pensée alla à son père. A ce paternel qui ne l'avait jamais reconnu, à ce père qui ne l'avait estimé. L'aimait-il au fond ? L'avait-il aimée ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ? Elle voulait l'espérer. Et sa petite sœur ? Comment vivrait-elle sa disparition ? Elle lui en voudrait, c'est sûr. Peut-être même qu'elle viendrait cracher sa colère sur sa tombe. Et Kiba ? Et Shino ? Un poids en moins ? Une amie en moins ? Sûrement la deuxième option. Et Naruto ?

Hinata sourit. Naruto se relèverait et se battrait, un sourire aux lèvres. Car il n'abandonnait jamais, tel était la voie qu'il avait emprunté. Bercée par le sourire de l'homme qui lui avait insufflé le bonheur, Hinata s'endormit.

Pour toujours.

§…§

Sasuke ne s'était attendu à ce qu'Hinata soit attirée par le vide. Il ne s'était attendu pas à ce qu'elle tombe. Et pourtant, même au moment où il comprit qu'elle allait sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales de la rivière, il ne retira pas la lame de son corps. Il laissa Kusanagi lui échapper, presque serein. _Que cette épée accompagne Hinata_, pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit les écumes du torrent engloutir le corps, il s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position avant de relever la tête vers le ciel. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait à son zénith.

Il porta son regard au loin, au-delà de la rivière, au-delà des forêts. Il pouvait voir des gens s'atteler à leur culture du riz, le pantalon retrousser sur leur mollet, le dos courbé, un léger sifflotement. Une personne venait de mourir, mais la vie poursuivait son cour.

Comme lorsqu'Itachi est mort. Pour protéger les gens et le foyer qu'il aimait. Quitte à s'en faire détester. Qui à en être incompris. Une méprise vivante. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'était Itachi.

Le souvenir de son frère le déchirait parce que cet idiot avait passé sa vie à l'aimer et lui était trop jeune et trop égoïste pour s'en être rendu compte. Et quelque chose en Hinata lui rappelait l'éclat d'Itachi.

Voir Hinata sombrer dans les eaux lui rappelait la mort de son frère. Peut-être dans son sourire triste… Sasuke ferma les yeux, comme pour arrêter de penser. Il était temps d'agir, d'avancer, mais sans jamais oublier…

Le dernier des Uchiwa s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'éther et se releva. Il se retourna pour partir, mais se figea.

C'était un simple coup d'œil, lancée à la volée, furtif, geste machinal mais qui le glaça net. En contrebas de la falaise, sur la rive rocheuse ouest, une paire d'yeux le fixait. Des yeux saphir braqués sur ses onyx.

« Naruto… »

Son meilleur ami, trempé jusqu'au os, le corps d'Hinata contre sa poitrine, le regardait, effaré. A côté de lui, Sakura, était effondrée sur sol. Le bruit assourdissant du torrent ne lui permettait pas d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il savait. Il savait que Sakura était entrain de s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu sauver Hinata. Et il savait que Naruto ne l'écoutait pas.

Parce que Naruto arborait maintenant ce même regard qu'il avait eu à l'époque. Un regard remplie de tristesse, de désespoir, de haine, mais surtout…

« Je te tuerais. »

De soif. D'une soif de vengeance insatiable. Qui vous bouffent les entrailles et vous fait perdre tout repère. Naruto était devenu comme lui, indifférent à la vie, indifférent à la mort. Juste un corps, une âme, mais pas de sentiment.

Pas besoin de son, pas besoin de parole pour deviner la litanie que répétait son meilleur ami.

_L'ode des dix c. _

_Que faire lorsque votre meilleur ami vous ravit l'être cher ? _

_C'est simple. _

On se venge_._

* * *

Bon voilà, end of my story. Vous pouvez me laisser vos remarques, commentaires, questionnements, sentiments et autres, j'y répondrais sur la page de mon profil. Bisous à tous :-)


End file.
